


These high walls

by germericangirl



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American High School AU, Lots of Angst, M/M, also tutoring, badboy eliott, but also a lot of fluff, eliott is a senior, i feel like i'm giving away too much, lucas is a junior, there's some detention, they are only a year apart in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germericangirl/pseuds/germericangirl
Summary: Eliott Demaury. Girls wanted him and boys wanted to be like him.Well and some boys wanted him as well. Like Lucas, he really wanted him.Ever since Eliott had joined their school this year as a senior, everyone’s attention was on him whenever he entered a room..An American high school au, in which badboy Eliott joins Lucas' school in his senior year.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 106
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my new fic :)
> 
> This badboy Eliott fic just popped into my head one day and I had to write it, I hope you like it.
> 
> I created a moodboard for it [here](https://germericangirl.tumblr.com/post/632614860688130048/these-high-walls-summary-eliott-demaury-girls), if you want to you can have a look at it.
> 
> And now, enjoy!

Eliott Demaury. Girls wanted him and boys wanted to be like him.

  
Well and some boys wanted him as well. Like Lucas, he really wanted him.

  
Ever since Eliott had joined their school this year as a senior, everyone’s attention was on him whenever he entered a room.

  
He was hot. There was no other way to say it. With his disheveled brown hair, the piercing blue eyes that always seemed to look straight through you. The earring on his left lobe, a small skull dangling from it and the tattoos. _God the tattoos_ Lucas thought as he watched him take a drag of his cigarette. A month ago, when he joined their school and it was warmer, you could see his left arm littered with them. Lucas spent hours staring at them from a distance. Now that it was October and getting colder, he always wore his leather jacket, even indoors. So there was no chance for Lucas to see them anymore. 

  
He watched him as he was leaning against the wall in the alley across the street from their school, one foot pressed up against it. He was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and black boots, as every day.

  
He took one last drag of his cigarette and dropped it to the ground, stepping on it and pulling the hood of his black sweater down his face as he exhaled the smoke and walked away. Lucas watched his every step, but he wasn’t the only one. He had everyone’s attention on the schoolyard as soon as he stepped on it, and he knew it. He knew the effect he had on people but he didn’t seem to care. He barely talked to anyone except for Idriss, resident bad boy at their school. He also didn’t pay attention to anyone else. When you passed him in the hallway he would look straight through you. When he bumped into you, you ended up apologizing.

  
Rumor was he had gotten into a fight at his old school, which was why he had to transfer. Rumor was, it wasn't the first time.

  
He was mysterious, no one really knew anything about him. Except for Idriss maybe. But no one dared to talk to him either.

  
They often skipped school together. Eliott more often than Idriss. Sometimes he didn’t show up for an entire week before returning like nothing had happened. He didn’t seem to get in trouble for that though. He got in trouble for many other things, spent most days in detention from what Lucas had heard, but never for missing school. Which was weird.

  
The school bell tore Lucas out of his thoughts, as Eliott disappeared inside at the same time.

  
Yann, Basile, Arthur and him began walking inside as well.

  
„Dudes! Have you heard of the party that’s happening at Emma’s this weekend? We should definitely all go. Heard there’s lots of chicks coming.“ Basile said excitedly and Lucas groaned, rolling his eyes „Oh and guys too, I’m sure.“ Basile added quickly, wiggling his eyebrows at Lucas.

  
Lucas had told his friends that summer that he was gay. They were chilling by the lake, the boys watching girls, while he watched boys. When they kept asking him which girl he thought was the hottest, he couldn’t stay quite anymore and had finally blurted out „None! I like boys!“

  
They had been quiet for a moment, then all three of them had hugged him at the same time and told him that they loved him and made plans to go to Pride and gay bars with him. 

  
His friends were pretty awesome, he knew that, which is why he hadn’t been too scared to tell them. He planned it differently but it turned out great that way.

  
Now they were all sitting down in English class at their separate desks, the only class all four of them had together. 

  
Lucas was getting his book out of his backpack as the teacher walked in, and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked up at the teacher and when he saw that he wasn’t looking, he carefully got it out of his pocket and hid it behind his book.

_  
Boyzz group chat_

_  
Basile: So what do you say? Are we going or are we going??_

_Yann: Sure why not, I’m in_

_Arthur: Okay! Pregame at Lulu’s?_

_Lucas: Have to ask my mom, don’t know after last time…_

  
„Lucas Lallemant!“

  
Lucas’ head shot up quickly, and he dropped his phone when he heard the teacher say his name from right in front of him.

  
Mr. Davis bent down to pick up the phone „Now what was so important that it couldn’t wait until after school?“ he looked at the text messages while Yann, Basile and Arthur slid down in their chairs, trying to hide.

  
„Aha I see, weekend plans during class. Well your weekend will have to wait a little longer today, you all got yourself detention.“

  
The four boys groaned and Lucas let his head drop to his desk. Great, detention on a Friday afternoon, what could be worse?

  
„You can pick up your phone after class Lucas.“ Mr. Davis said as he walked back to the front and started the class.

  
.

  
Lucas stood in front of the classroom for detention when school was over. He was waiting for the boys and wanted to text them, but was too scared that Mr. Davis would see him and that he would get into even more trouble.

  
Yann walked around the corner shortly after, followed by Arthur and Basile. None of them looked too happy to be there.

  
„Hey boys.“ Lucas greeted them

  
„Let’s get this over with, shall we?“ Yann said and they all walked into the classroom together. 

  
Besides them, there were only two other people in detention. A girl, who was sitting all the way in the back, apparently doing her homework, and another boy sitting to the side, giving them a compassionate nod when they walked in.

  
The teacher was not there yet, so the boys walked to the back of the classroom together and were just about to sit down when they heard the familiar voice behind themselves.

  
„Oh no, you think detention is another excuse to continue your weekend plans? You won’t be sitting together.“

  
Lucas rolled his eyes before turning around and seeing Mr. Davis standing by the desk in the front.

  
„Yann you can stay there, Basile you sit to the left, Arthur to the right and Lucas you come sit here in the front." He pointed to the desk right across from his own and Lucas suppressed a groan before walking to the front and sitting down at it. He didn’t want to stay even longer than he already had to.

  
"And I don't want to hear any talking.“ The teacher said, as he got a pile of papers out of his bag and put them down on his desk.

  
Lucas glanced over to Basile who was sitting a row behind him to the left and shot him a look, before getting his homework out of his schoolbag to get started on it.

  
Lucas was reading a question and thinking of the right answer, when he heard the teacher’s voice again.

  
„Ah, Mr. Demaury, so wonderful of you to join us.“ Mr. Davis said in a sarcastic tone and Eliott didn’t hide his eye roll.

  
Lucas’ head shot up for the second time that day and he felt a rush of excitement go through him. How could he forget? Of course, Eliott was basically here every day, Lucas hadn’t even thought of that.

  
His eyes followed him, as he walked further into the classroom, just past Lucas’ desk, when Mr. Davis spoke up again „Oh no Eliott, you’re staying here in the front by me, no hiding in the back for you.“

  
Eliott turned around and rolled his eyes again, staying rooted in the place directly next to Lucas’ desk. Lucas looked up at him with parted lips, he could smell him. He smelled like smoke mixed with leather and cologne. He smelled hot. 

  
„Yes right there is fine." The teacher said and pointed at the desk next to Lucas’.

  
Eliott dropped his bag where he was standing and fell down in the chair, glaring at the teacher. Mr. Davis just simply glared back at him, before centering his attention back on the papers in front of him.

  
Lucas was still staring at Eliott and when he realized, he quickly diverted his attention back to his homework, not able to concentrate on it though.

  
He was in the same classroom as Eliott Demaury. Not just the same classroom, but sitting directly next to him too. So close, he could smell him.

  
Lucas looked back over his shoulder, to shoot his friend another look, but was met with a Basile who was staring dreamily at Eliott, chin resting on his hand.

  
Lucas raised his eyebrows and looked back to the front. How was he supposed to concentrate on anything with Eliott sitting next to him?

  
He glanced over at him and saw that he was still slouching in his chair and staring straight ahead, glare on his face. It didn’t seem like he was planning on doing any homework today.

  
Well Lucas still had an hour of detention left, so he might as well try to get some homework done.

  
.

  
Half an hour later the teacher excused himself as he left the classroom and everyone in the room let out an exhale and relaxed for a moment. Well everyone except for Eliott, who had started drawing a while ago.

  
Lucas glanced over to see what he was drawing, It looked like a portrait of a man. It was darkand the man had a mean expression on his face, or was it a sad one?

  
„Find what you’re looking for?“

  
Lucas almost jumped at hearing Eliott speak. 

  
He didn’t look up, just continued drawing, not waiting for a reply from Lucas apparently.

  
Lucas quickly looked back down at his own homework and muttered a quiet „Sorry.“ He could feel his face flush, embarrassed at being caught staring.

  
The teacher entered the room again shortly after, but Lucas didn’t get any more homework done that day.

  
.

  
As soon as the bell rang and announced the end of detention, Eliott grabbed his bag and walked out of the room without looking at anyone.

  
Lucas looked after him, still embarrassed at being caught staring earlier when he suddenly heard Basile’s voice behind him „Wow I can’t believe we just had detention with Eliott Demaury. Man he’s so hot.“

  
„What?“ Lucas turned around, eyebrows knitted.

  
„He’s so cool, I wish I was as cool as him.“

  
Lucas got up as well and shouldered his bag.

  
„I bet he gets with any girl he wants.“ he added staring at the doorframe Eliott had disappeared through.

  
„Not just girls I heard.“ Arthur stood beside them suddenly and now that peaked Lucas’ interest.

  
„What?“ he asked again

  
Arthur nodded „Yeah i heard a rumor from Emma who heard from someone from Eliott’s old school that he hooked up with boys as well.“

  
Now Lucas was the one staring at the doorframe. If that was true, then he might have a 0.1% chance, it meant his chances were not a complete zero like he had always thought. But then again, this was hearsay. He turned back around to his friend „Probably just a rumor.“

  
Arthur shrugged „Or maybe not.“

  
„Where do I get jeans like his? Skinny and ripped like that?“ Basile asked

  
Yann laughed behind him „With your short legs? It would never look as good as it does on him.“

  
Basile complained as the boys left the room together, Lucas walking behind them slowly.

  
Maybe. A 0.1% chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter, now let's get this story started...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! I'm so amazed at the response to the first chapter. Thank you so so much for all the kudos, lovely comments and bookmarks ❤️
> 
> I wanted to post the second chapter as soon as possible to thank you guys for the wonderful response, really I'm speechless!
> 
> Hope you like it.

On Saturday evening the four boys were sitting in Lucas’ room, drinking beer and listening to music.

  
„Guys you really can’t forget to take the empty beer cans home tonight. My mom flipped when she found them last time.“

  
„Don’t worry, we’ll put them right back into the bag we brought them in.“ Yann answered from where he was sitting on Lucas’ bed.

  
Lucas really hoped they’d remember later on, before his mom returned from work.

  
„What do you think of these?“ Basile suddenly asked, holding up his phone from where he was sitting on the floor.

  
It was opened to a website of an online store and was showing a pair of skinny ripped black jeans.

  
Arthur laughed and almost spit out his beer, Basile shot him an angry glare.

  
„I thought I explained it to you.“ Yann said patting Basile’s shoulder „Your legs, not as long and skinny as that Eliott guy’s are. It just won’t look the same.“

  
„But…“ Basile started looking down at his phone

  
„You look great with the clothes you’re wearing right now.“ Arthur said patting his shoulder.

  
„How come I can’t get any girls to sleep with me then? And he gets girls and boys apparently?“

  
„He’s not so desperate.“ Yann said and took a sip of his beer.

  
„So you really think it’s true?“ Lucas asked looking at Arthur „That he’s also into boys I mean?“

  
Arthur shrugged „I think so, Emma said she heard it from a trusted source. Why?“

  
Lucas took a sip of his beer „No reason.“

  
„Ooooh!“ Yann suddenly sat up „Do you have a crush? Oh my God you do!“

  
„Shut up no I don’t.“ He pushed Yann away from himself.

  
„Holy Shit you’re into him.“ Arthur said laughing 

  
„Leave me alone!“ he hid his face, which was getting hot, in his hands.

  
„I mean he’s a good looking guy.“ Yann said after a moment.

  
Lucas dropped his hands „What?“ he asked incredulously.

  
Yann nodded „I get what you see in him.“

  
Arthur nodded „Yeah he’s got that whole mysterious bad boy thing going for him.“

  
Yann nodded in agreement „So should we make a plan, to get you two together?“

  
„Noooo! Don’t do that please no! That won’t end well, I know it.“

  
Arthur and Yann smirked at each other but let the subject drop.

  
„Do you think this leather jacket would look good on me?“ Basile turned around to them and held up his phone again.

  
When they all just stared at him without replying he looked up at them „What?“

  
Yann shook his head and laughed „Nothing.“

  
„What? What did I miss?“

  
Lucas and Arthur started laughing as well.

  
.

  
The party had been okay. There had mostly been juniors from Lucas’ grade there but he had spotted a few seniors as well. He had looked around for any sign of Eliott or Idriss but hadn’t spotted them anywhere. He’d only seen Idriss at a handful of parties the past year, but he had still held out hope. It was their last year of school after all, so maybe they’d go to a few parties this year?

  
Basile had spent most of the evening talking to girls from their grade, not scoring any numbers though. Arthur, Yann and himself had just watched him and laughed at some of his attempts at getting the girls’ attention.

  
Now however it was Monday morning and Lucas was chilling with his friends outside the school. He kept gazing at the little alley where he knew Eliott smoked every morning right before school, but so far he hadn’t shown up.

  
„Shit my battery is dead, stupid phone!“ Yann exclaimed „Lucas can I borrow your phone for a minute? I need to check something.“

  
Lucas got his phone from his jeans pocket and handed it to Yann before looking back over at the alley. Still no sign of Eliott.

  
The school bell rang and Yann handed him the phone back, before the boys walked inside, Lucas and Arthur walking off to the biology room.

  
Lucas sat down on his chair, dropping his backpack to the ground and taking of his jacket. He got his books out, just as the teacher, Mrs. Ryan, walked inside the room.

  
„Good Morning! First I want everyone to hand in the assignments please.“ She said and placed her bag on the desk.

  
Lucas fished his assignment out of his bag and straightened the piece of paper a little, before getting up and walking up to the teacher’s desk.

  
Just when he was standing in front of the desk, the phone in his pocket started vibrating. And then it rang. Loudly.

  
„Shit!“ Lucas said and dropped the paper on the desk to quickly get his phone out of his pocket. He thought he had put it on silent that morning what the fuck?

  
He finally got it out and pushed the lock button to silence the call. It was Yann. Wasn’t he in class himself right now? Lucas furrowed his brows and looked down at his phone when he heard someone clear his throat. He snapped up his head, to see the teacher watching him, one eyebrow raised.

  
„Cell phones are to be turned off before school Lucas.“

  
„I know I’m sorry, I thought I had turned it off…“

  
Mrs. Ryan held out her hand „Give me your phone, you can pick it up after class.“

  
Lucas sighed, not again.

  
„Together with your detention slip.“ The teacher added as she took Lucas’ phone and placed it in the drawer.

  
Lucas hung his head, this couldn’t be happening to him again.

  
.

  
At lunch, Lucas walked over to the table his friends were sitting at and dropped his tray on the table loudly, before sitting down on the chair, glaring at Yann.

  
„What the fuck man? Why did you call me in the middle of class?“

  
The boys all looked at him with innocent looks on their faces. Too innocent, Lucas narrowed his eyes at them.

  
„Why? Did you get in trouble?“ There was a small smirk playing on Yann’s lips.

  
„Yes, I got detention again, thanks a lot!“

  
„What? So it worked!“ Basile exclaimed laughing and receiving Arthur’s elbow in his ribs shortly after. „Ow!“

  
„What? What worked?“

  
Yann shook his head „Thanks a lot Basile.“ then he turned to Lucas „We’re helping your love life along. You’re welcome.“

  
Lucas stared at them with an open mouth, they all looked smug. „What the fuck? This morning before school, was your phone really dead?“

  
Yann shook his head no „Little white lie. Had to make sure your phone’s volume was all the way up. Sorry?“ He smiled hopeful at Lucas.

  
„I can’t believe you. And you two knew about it?“

  
„It was his idea actually.“ Basile said, pointing at Arthur.

  
„What the fuck man?“ Arthur pushed him, before he looked at Lucas „We just wanted to help you spend some more time with Eliott.“

  
Lucas groaned „I told you guys not to do anything and now look what you did! I got detention the second time in a row.“

  
„Yeah but with Eliott.“ Yann smirked at him and wiggled his eyebrows.

  
„Shut up I hate you.“ Lucas said and shoved his friend, hiding his own small smile. He hadn’t thought about the fact that Eliott would most likely be there too this afternoon.

  
„Come on but you love us too.“ Arthur said, eating a piece of carrot and smiling at him.

  
Lucas couldn’t hide his smile anymore and rolled his eyes „If Eliott is not there later, you all owe me some beer.“

  
„Okay, that’s a deal.“ Yann nodded

  
„And weed.“ Lucas added

  
„I think it’s useless to even talk about this now, because I’m certain he’ll be there.“ Arthur said

  
Lucas hoped he would.

  
.

  
Eliott wasn’t there and detention had started ten minutes ago.

  
Lucas was nervously shaking his leg underneath the same desk he had sat at the last time and checked the clock on the wall every few seconds. When ten minutes had passed, he deflated and slumped down in his chair further. _Guess he isn’t coming today and I can tell the boys they got me into detention for nothing_ , Lucas thought and continued writing his essay.

  
He was in the middle of a sentence when the door to the classroom opened. He slowly looked up, the first thing he saw were black boots, followed by dark skinny ripped jeans and a worn leather jacket. He didn’t even need to look up further to know that it was Eliott. He did so anyways and was shocked when he actually met his eyes for a fraction of a second.

  
The teacher who was there today didn’t say anything, simply raised his eyebrows and looked back down at his papers.

  
Eliott continued walking into the classroom, past Lucas’ desk and sitting down right behind him this time.

  
Lucas’ throat felt dry, his heart was racing. He wasn’t sure if he’d just imagine that, or did Eliott actually meet his eyes? It was so quick, he couldn’t be sure. He realized he was still looking up at the door and quickly lowered his head to pretend to work on his essay again, which was impossible of course. 

  
He could smell the mixture of smoke, cologne and leather again, coming from right behind him. He felt watched, like a gaze on the back of his head the entire time through detention and couldn’t do much else, but to sit there stiffly, staring at his essay, not getting any work done.

  
What was he supposed to do now? What were his friends’ plans exactly? That he’d just strike up a conversation with Eliott? Yeah right, maybe he should turn around and start talking about the weather with him.

  
He couldn’t deny that just being in the same proximity as Eliott for the duration of detention made his heart beat faster and him feel nervous though. 

  
The other students in the room didn’t seem to be as phased as Lucas was by his presence. They all continued their homework after he had sat down, like any student had just walked in.

  
When the bell rang to end detention, Lucas turned sideways to grab his backpack and chanced a glance at Eliott’s desk behind himself. He was just able to catch sight of a drawing again, as he grabbed it and his backpack and got up to walk out of class, without sparing a look at Lucas.

  
Lucas watched him walk out and let out an exhale, leaning back against his chair. He had probably just imagined the eye contact earlier.

  
.

_  
Boyzz group chat_

_Yann: Aaand? How’d it go?_

_Arthur: Is that wedding bells I hear?_

_Basile: Did you ask him where he got his boots from?_

  
Lucas rolled his eyes as he read the text messages coming in. He was lying on his bed checking Instagram. Okay if he was honest, he was stalking Idriss’ Instagram to find Eliott’s, since he didn’t seem to use his real name on there. But he hadn’t gotten far yet, before he was disturbed by his friends’ messages.

_  
Lucas: He was there_

_Yann: ?????_

_Arthur: And? Did you talk??_

_Lucas: No but I think he looked at me_

_Arthur: Wohooooo some eye contact, got it_ 😉

_Lucas: For like a second though. And then he sat down behind me_

_Yann: To watch you probably_ 😏

_Lucas: I don’t know guys.._

_Yann: Should I call you again tomorrow in class?_

_Lucas: NO!_

_Yann: okay okay_

_Basile: So did you find out where he buys his clothes or nah_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly getting there...
> 
> I would very much appreciate any kudos/comments if you liked it ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas was sitting in English class the next day, chewing on his fingernails and thinking of the day before.

  
He had seen Eliott smoking again this morning before school and decided that he had not made up their eye contact the day before. He really wanted to talk to Eliott, maybe say something about his drawings? Lucas needed to get creative. He tuned back in to what Mr. Davis was saying.

  
„Who knows the answer?“ He looked at the class expectantly and when nobody raised their hand he added „Come on, it’s not that hard.“

  
„That’s what she said!“ Lucas yelled loudly into the empty classroom. It was quiet for a moment, all eyes on him, before people bursted out laughing. Lucas’ heart was racing and he forced himself to smirk at the other students „Am I right?“

  
„Quiet!“ the teacher yelled before directing his attention to Lucas and pointing his finger at him „Detention.“ he simply said before turning around to fill out the slip.

  
Yann turned to him, mouth hanging open and smiling before stretching out his hand to quietly low five in between their desks.

  
Lucas simply winked at him and willed his heart to slow down, he would see Eliott today and he would talk to him.  
  


.

  
Lucas was not talking to Eliott. He had purposely sat down in the last row at detention today, hoping Eliott would sit down next to him, but no such luck. Instead he sat down in front of him and one chair to the right. At least Lucas could watch him draw this way.

  
When Eliott had walked in earlier, Lucas had forced himself to look up at him and not cast his eyes down shyly. And their eyes had in fact met again, just for a second like the day before, but this time Lucas was prepared and had shot him a small smile, which resulted in Eliott furrowing his brows and looking away. Lucas wasn’t sure if that was good or not, well at least he acknowledged him somehow, right?

  
He watched Eliott draw the outlines of something that looked liked a skull. _He is really good_ , Lucas thought to himself, _I wonder if he is going to study something with art._

  
Lucas was pulled out of his thoughts by Mr. Davis calling his name „Lucas! Don’t you have your own homework, instead of watching the other students’?“

  
Eliott turned his head to the side, not enough to look at Lucas though and he felt himself blush at being caught. Well this was embarrassing.

  
„No…yes! I do.“ Lucas replied and looked down at his paper, pretending to write something down on it. Great, now Eliott knew he was watching him.  
  


.

  
„You shouldn’t give up.“ Yann told him when he told them their embarrassing story the next day.

  
„Yeah you should see the positive, at least he knows your name now!“ Arthur smiled brightly at him.

  
„You just have to get detention again.“ Basile shrugged and he was right Lucas thought. He would have to think of something.

  
.

  
They were in English again and Lucas still hadn’t thought of anything he could do to get himself in trouble. He was looking down at his book, bored out of his mind.

  
„Basile, can you tell us what the author was trying to say with that?“ Mr. Davis asked him.

  
„Um, I… I don’t know. Can you ask someone else?“ Basile replied and that’s when Lucas suddenly had the idea.

  
„I volunteer as tribute!“ he yelled and jumped up from his chair, all eyes on him again.

  
Mr. Davis simply stared at him for a moment, students around Lucas snickering and whispering, before he sighed and walked over to his desk.

  
„I don’t know what’s going on with you recently Lucas, but that’s the third strike now. Detention.“ He said as he filled out another slip.

  
Lucas shot his friends knowing looks, and they winked or smirked at him in response. He couldn’t wait for detention.

  
.

  
Eliott wasn’t coming. It had been 30 minutes since detention had started and Lucas just knew he wasn’t coming today. He had never been this late before and he hadn’t seen him around school that day either.

  
Lucas sighed and continued studying for his biology test. He had gotten himself into detention for nothing, he couldn’t believe he’d been that stupid. Eliott didn’t care about him or if he was there at all.

  
.

  
„So guys I’m not gonna get myself in trouble for this guy anymore, no more detention.“ Lucas announced to his friends the next day before school.

  
„Don’t be sad, he was probably just sick.“ Arthur said, patting his shoulder

  
„I’m not sad“ Lucas huffed „It’s just stupid, you guys talked me into this but it’s stupid. Who knows if those rumors about him liking boys are even true.“

  
„I’m pretty sure they’re true.“ Arthur said „Emma said - “ 

  
„Yes I know, she said they come from a trusted source.“ Lucas said rolling his eyes.

  
„Let’s just agree not to get me in trouble anymore okay?“

  
The three of them nodded in agreement and walked inside the school.

  
.

  
The rest of the school week had gone by uneventfully. Lucas hadn’t seen Eliott at all, which was fine with him and he hadn’t gotten himself in trouble anymore either.

  
Now it was Saturday and him and the boys were chilling at Lucas’ place, since his mom was working again, drinking beer and playing video games. 

  
It was nice and Lucas didn’t even think of Eliott once. Okay maybe once or twice but really not that often. Currently Yann and Arthur were playing Fifa against each other and Basile and Lucas were watching them.

  
„Nooooo, noo you’re cheating!“ Arthur exclaimed when Yann won again

  
„I’m not cheating.“ Yann laughed „You’re just too slow!“

  
Lucas laughed as well, as he took the controller from Arthur, it was his turn next.

  
„Guys!“ Basile suddenly exclaimed, looking down at his phone and they all turned to look at him.

  
„You know that senior girl I’ve been texting?“

  
„What? You’re texting a senior? Since when?“ Arthur asked with furrowed brows.

  
„Who?“ Yann added looking as confused.

  
„Katy“ Basile said and when they all still looked at him with questioning looks „You know, blonde hair, big boobs…“ he raised his eyebrows.

  
„Yeah because they all don’t look like that.“ Yann laughed.

  
„Are you sure it’s really her? Not another senior guy playing a prank on you?“ Arthur laughed.

  
Basile furrowed his brows „No she gave me her number at the party last week and we’ve been texting since then. Anyways - “ he looked back down at his phone „She’s throwing a spontaneous party at her place tonight, because her parents are out of town. Can we go please?“ He looked back up at them hopeful „Think of all the senior girls that will be there!“

  
„Yes! Let’s go, I’m so in!“ Arthur exclaimed.

  
„I could go for a party, was getting kinda boring beating all of you anyways.“ Yann shrugged.

  
„Hey! I would have beaten you right now!“ Lucas exclaimed.

  
„Come on, maybe Eliott will be there!“ Basile said, wiggling his eyebrows at Lucas.

  
„Yeah right, because he’s always at all the parties.“ Lucas laughed, but he was in the mood for a party himself „Yeah let’s go, I feel like getting drunk tonight.“

  
The boys cheered and got up to get ready for the party.

  
.

  
The house was full of people when they got there. Most of them drunk already or well on their way there.

  
Music was blasting and there were students dancing, making out or playing drinking games.

  
Lucas recognized some people from his grade but mostly they were all seniors.

  
Him and the boys found the kitchen and made themselves drinks, heading to the living room which had turned into a dance floor and moved to the music.

  
Basile was dancing with a blonde, busty girl soon, which might have been Katy, but Lucas couldn’t be sure. He took a shot glass and his friends as well, when someone walked around with a tray, and downed the content together with Yann and Arthur.

  
He glanced around from time to time to see if he could spot Eliott anywhere, but no such luck.

  
Yann went to the kitchen after a while to get them new drinks when theirs were empty and returned with two shots for each of them as well.

  
They downed those as well and flushed them down with the Vodka Coke mixture in their cups. Lucas was starting to feel pleasantly buzzed and danced happily when he spotted Idriss walking into the living room. He almost stumbled over his own feet and kept his eyes trained on him, to see if Eliott was following him, but instead there was just a girl, who wrapped an arm around Idriss waist.

_  
So he must have a girlfriend and she dragged him here_ , Lucas thought to himself and downed the rest of his drink. He didn’t want to think of Eliott that night anymore, just have fun with his friends instead.

  
.

  
Lucas was drunk, there was no other way to say it, and he had lost his friends. He looked around but only spotted Basile who was making out with the blonde from earlier. Lucas felt sick suddenly, he needed fresh air quickly.

  
He walked to the kitchen, where he had seen a back door earlier and walked through it, breathing in deeply when he stood outside. 

  
That was better already, but he still felt dizzy, he would sit down just for a moment and then he would text the boys that he’s going home.

  
Lucas sat down on the bottom step of the three steps of the porch and rested his head in his hands. He closed his eyes but that just made him more dizzy, so he quickly opened them again and looked up at the sky instead. It was a cold but clear night and he breathed in the fresh air once more.

  
He was just about to get his phone from his pocket to text the boys that he was leaving, when he heard a cigarette lighter noise coming from his left. He turned his head and saw the shape of a person sitting in the shadow on a bench right next to the steps. When the person raised the lighter to the cigarette in between their lips, Lucas felt himself sobering up immediately. It was Eliott. 

  
Lucas looked back to the front, his breath coming out shakily, but he tried to control it. Eliott was sitting so close to him, if he stretched out his arm, he could touch him. He swallowed and willed his beating heart to slow down. Was this his chance to talk to him? But he was drunk, what if he said something embarrassing that he’d regret the next day?

  
Lucas was still debating with himself if he should say something or not, when a hand holding a joint suddenly appeared next to his left arm.

  
He looked over and saw Eliott looking at him, eyebrows raised „Helps against nausea.“ He simply said, still offering him the joint.

  
Lucas’ lips parted to speak, but he didn’t know what to reply, so he simply took the joint from Eliott’s fingers and took a few shaky drags before handing it back.

  
They sat there in complete silence, smoking, passing the joint back and forth and staring at the stars above them.

  
When the joint was finished they sat there a moment longer, before Eliott finally got up without saying another word and walked around the house and towards the street, presumably going home.

  
When he was out of sight Lucas exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Fuck, did Eliott Demaury just not only acknowledge his presence, but also share a joint with him? Or was this all a drunk fantasy he just had.

  
Lucas looked at the joint stub on the ground. Nope, definitely real, not just a fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos once again! You guys have no idea how happy they make me. I live for your feedback, so please keep it coming ❤️
> 
> All the things Lucas does in this story to get detention actually happened in real life 😄
> 
> This is a transitional chapter, next one should be up tomorrow hopefully!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's chapter 4, enjoy! :)

After this weekend Lucas was determined to get himself into detention again. Eliott not only acknowledged him on Saturday, but he actually shared his joint with him. Admittedly they didn’t talk much, or at all from Lucas’ side. Eliott had at least offered him the joint but Lucas couldn’t even utter a simple thank you. Truly embarrassing. So he had to make up for that. Which is why he made a plan to ensure he’d get into detention that day. He would finally strike up a conversation with Eliott.

  
„And you’re sure it’s gonna work?“ Yann asked Lucas on Tuesday morning when they were standing outside school 

  
„Of course it’s gonna work!“ Lucas exclaimed „Mr. Davis hates me already anyways.“

  
Arthur laughed „Oh man I can’t wait to see his face!“

  
Basile nodded in agreement „It’s gonna be epic“

  
The school bell rang and they all walked inside and to their English classroom. Lucas shot his friends knowing glances, before Mr. Davis walked in and started class.

  
Lucas waited about fifteen minutes, before he set his plan in motion. He cleared his throat „Everyone, can I have your attention please?“

  
Everybody’s eyes were on him as he rose from his chair, Mr. Davis furrowed his brow „What is it now Lucas?“

  
„I have an important announcement to make.“ Lucas said and looked around the class with a serious expression on his face.

  
He moved his hands up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

  
„Lucas! What are you doing? Stop that right now!“ The teacher exclaimed, already walking over to him.

  
Lucas unbuttoned the last button quickly, before opening his shirt and revealing a Superman T-Shirt underneath „I am Superman!“ He exclaimed loudly and raised his arms in the air. The whole class broke out in laughter and cheers, Yann filming the entire spectacle.

  
Mr. Davis was standing next to Lucas’ desk, glasses in one hand, the other was pinching the bridge of his nose as he was shaking his head.

  
He raised his head after a moment and slid his glasses back on his nose „Sit. Down. Now.“ he said through gritted tears.

  
Lucas complied, still smiling innocently up at his teacher. He couldn’t believe he just did that but a man had to do what a man had to do. 

  
Mr. Davis looked at him for a long moment before he turned back around to walk to the front.„You can pick up your detention slip after class and I will have a word with you.“

  
Lucas and Yann quickly low fived between their desks before their teacher turned back around to face the room again.

  
Mission accomplished.

  
.

  
After class Lucas slowly packed his bag, he knew Mr. Davis would be mad at him today, but he just had to make sure he got into detention.

  
„Man that was so awesome.“ Yann said quietly as he packed his bag as well „His face! Priceless!“ They both laughed before getting up and walking to the front „I’ll see you at lunch!“ Yann said as he walked towards the door and Lucas to the teacher’s desk.  
  


„Not so fast Yann.“ Mr. Davis exclaimed without looking up from where he was filling out a detention slip. „Don’t think I missed you filming this little act with your phone.“ He looked up now and stretched out his arm, holding a detention slip „You’ll be joining your friend here this afternoon.“ He shot him a tight lipped smile.

  
Yann stared at him for a moment, before groaning and walking up to the desk, taking the slip from the teacher’s hands.

  
„Now to you Lucas“ he got up from his chair „I talked to Mrs. Ryan and heard that you have been disturbing her classes as well. What is going on with you recently? You’ve always been a good student.“

  
Lucas simply shrugged and looked down at the desk, not meeting the teacher’s eyes.

  
Mr. Davis sighed „We’ll have to think of different consequences if this keeps going, we might have to notify your parents.“

  
Lucas’ head snapped up „No please don’t! I’ll stop I promise.“

  
Mr. Davis watched him for a moment „Hm, I’ll talk to Mrs. Ryan. Maybe we can think of something else, but with your behavior recently, detention just won’t do anymore.“

  
Lucas nodded his head „Okay yeah anything, but please don’t notify my parents.“

  
„I’ll talk to her and let you know when we thought of something.“ Mr Davis said „You can go now.“ he looked at Lucas and Yann, before sitting back down in his chair.

  
The two walked out of the classroom quietly until they had rounded the corner

  
„Shit man.“ Yann said quietly

  
„Yeah“ Lucas just mumbled

  
„Don’t worry, we’ll think of something to make up for it.“ Yann patted his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

  
.

  
Lucas was waiting behind the lockers in the hallway, peeking around them. He wanted to wait for Eliott to get to detention first today, so he could sit down next to him. It’d be easier to strike up a conversation that way, maybe ask for a pencil or something like that.

  
It was one minute until detention and Lucas was getting nervous, he didn’t want to be late, he was in enough trouble already as it was.

  
He peeked around the lockers again, but there was no person in sight. He sighed, he might as well just go in then, maybe he was lucky and the teacher would assign seats again and put him and Eliott next to each other.

  
Just as he was about to leave his hiding spot, there was a voice behind him that made him flinch.

  
„Looking for someone?“ Came the voice from behind him.

  
Lucas screwed his eyes shut, he couldn’t believe this was happening, before slowly turning around.

  
And there was Eliott, standing in front of him, one eyebrow raised, looking down at him with a neutral expression. He was wearing his leather jacket and a black sweatshirt, the hood pulled up over his head.

  
„I…um, no….just“ Lucas gestured vaguely into the direction of detention.

  
Eliott watched him a moment longer before giving him a single nod and walking into the classroom.

  
Lucas banged his head against the lockers. _Stupid, stupid so stupid. Embarrassing. Shit fuck shit._

  
He took a few deep breaths before following Eliott inside the classroom as well. He saw that he had already sat down at a desk to the right, the one next to him empty.

  
Yann, who was sitting in the back raised his eyebrows and pointed with his eyes to the desk next to Eliott’s. Lucas was hesitating, should he really do this after he was just caught by Eliott creeping in the hallway?

  
„Lucas please sit down.“ Mrs. Ryan said from her desk in the front, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

  
Lucas’ legs began moving and carried him to the desk next to Eliott’s on their own accord. Eliott didn’t look up when he sat down next to him, simply continued drawing.

  
Lucas looked back over his shoulder at Yann who winked at him and gave him a thumbs up, before turning back to the front.

  
.

  
Lucas didn’t ask for a pen from Eliott. He was still too embarrassed and also was too scared that Mrs. Ryan would tell Mr. Davis that he was interrupting detention as well and would notify his mother after all.

  
When the bell rang to end detention, Eliott grabbed his things and put his hood back on his head, which he had taken off at the beginning of detention.

  
Lucas was watching him walk to the door when Mrs. Ryan suddenly stopped him „Eliott hold on one minute“

  
A few students filed out of the classroom, but Lucas took his time on purpose, Yann standing next to him waiting.

  
Eliott walked over to the teacher’s desk, hands buried in the pockets of his leather jacket.

  
„Eliott I graded your biology test today.“ She said quietly but Lucas was able to hear her „I think you missed too much of the subject matter from last year.“

  
Eliott didn’t say anything, he was standing with his back to Lucas so he couldn’t see his facial expression either.

  
„I think it would be good if you caught up on it. Maybe get a tutor?“

  
„Okay.“ Eliott said monotonously 

  
Lucas got up and shouldered his backpack.

  
Yann was looking at him, then his head snapped to the front and back at Lucas before opening his eyes widely, lips falling open.

  
„Lucas can tutor biology!“ He suddenly exclaimed loudly, looking at Mrs. Ryan

_  
And…what?_

  
Mrs. Ryan looked back at them, Lucas was frozen in place, backpack halfway up his arm.

  
„Yeah!“ Yann was talking again „He’s really good at it, you know, he’s in your class!“ 

  
Lucas turned his head to Yann who was beaming at him and simply stared back at him, blinking a few times. _What was he doing?_

  
„Hm, that’s true.“ Mrs. Ryan seemed to think. Eliott still had his back turned to them „That might be an option, if it’s okay with you Eliott?“

  
Eliott finally moved, turning sideways to look at Lucas and shrugged „Sure whatever.“ before turning back to the front.

  
Lucas exhaled and started moving again, shouldering his backpack, before turning to glare at Yann.

  
„I’ll talk to Mr. Davis Lucas and let you know tomorrow, but I think this will be a nice solution. For both of you.“ She smiled at them now and Lucas nodded, walking out of the classroom, pulling Yann with him and around a corner in the hallway before letting him go.

  
„What the fuck Yann?“ He asked him angrily

  
„Yo calm down man! This is perfect don’t you see?“ He held up his hands

  
„No I don’t see, since I’m barely able to get out a full sentence when he speaks to me!“ Lucas hissed „And now I should tutor him? And spend time alone with him? Multiple times a week?“ his voice got more high-pitched with each question.

  
Yann put his hands on Lucas’ shoulders „Calm down! It won’t be so bad, I’m sure. He seems totally chill. And that way you also solve that whole problem with Mr. Davis. This is perfect!“

  
He guessed it would be good to make up for his behavior in class recently, Mr. Davis would probably get off his back.

  
„And you don’t have to do stupid things to get in detention anymore. Win win I’d say!“ Yann was smiling brightly now.

  
Lucas bit his lip „I guess…“

  
Yann began walking and wrapped an arm around Lucas’ shoulder pulling him along „It will be fine, we can practice what you could say to him okay?“

  
Lucas huffed „I don’t need help with that.“

  
.

  
It turned out Lucas needed a lot of help. They were sitting in the park on Tuesday evening, kicking a soccer ball around and talking about his possible tutoring lessons with Eliott.

  
„So first I would compliment his style, tell him his clothes are awesome.“ Basile said

  
„What? No that’s total nonsense!“ Yann exclaimed „You go up to him all chill and be like hey what’s up, let’s get this over with, or something like that. Pretend you’re totally chill about the whole thing.“ he kicked the ball to Lucas.

  
„Yeah take it from Doctor Love right here, cause he is so successful with all the girls.“ Arthur laughed

  
„I’m just saying, when a girl is all desperate you loose interest. But when she’s chill then you want her more.“ He shrugged

  
„I guess that’s true.“ Arthur agreed

  
„Okay so I’ll just be totally chill and pretend like I don’t even want to be there?“ Lucas asked confused

  
„Not like you hate it, but like you’re there because the teacher made you.“ Yann said

  
„Yeah and then you start tutoring but after a while you ask him about stuff he likes or something.“ Arthur kicked the ball in the air a few times

  
„But he actually needs to study, he has to catch up on everything from last year the teacher said.“ Lucas threw in

  
„Okay but you have time. You don’t want to be done after one or two hours do you?“ Yann asked

  
Lucas shook his head no.

  
„No exactly, you want to spend some time with him, so some tutoring but not too much.“

  
„Some tutoring but not too much.“Lucas repeated what Yann just said. He hoped he would be able to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the superman T-Shirt story happened in real life. 😄
> 
> I'm thankful for any comments and kudos ❤️ ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the others. We're getting to know Eliott a little in this one. Enjoy :)

„Mr. Davis wants to see you in his office“ Lucas’ teacher told him on Wednesday before class.

_  
Oh no what now,_ Lucas thought and grabbed his bag, exiting the classroom and walking off to the teacher’s office. As he got closer, he saw Mrs. Ryan standing in the office with him, so this would presumably be about the consequences they had talked about. Lucas swallowed and grabbed the strap of his backpack tighter, before knocking and entering the room. When he walked in, he saw that there was another person sitting at the desk, who was hidden behind the coat rack before. Eliott.

  
Lucas swallowed again.

  
„Close the door Lucas and come sit down.“ Mr. Davis said pointing at the chair next to where Eliott was sitting.

  
Lucas closed the door behind himself and sat down, looking over at Eliott who didn’t look back at him. He was slouched back in the chair staring ahead with a bored expression on his face. 

  
„So Lucas“ Mrs. Ryan started „I talked to Mr. Davis about the idea of you tutoring Eliott in Biology and we think it’s a great idea.“

  
Mr. Davis nodded „If this works out and you two keep it up and we see that you’re actually trying, we maybe won’t see you in detention anymore.“ he smiled at them

  
„Yes and Eliott agreed to the tutoring with you Lucas, so if you are still up for it you can get started?“ Mrs. Ryan was smiling at them

  
„Um…yes sure, we can get started whenever.“

  
„And don’t worry about detention, that’s secondary for now.“

  
Lucas raised his eyebrows and looked over at Eliott, who was now blinking at Mr. Davis.

  
„Okay, sounds good.“ Lucas said and nodded

  
„Great! Then you two can go and figure out when to meet and keep us updated okay?“

  
They both nodded and got up, walking out of the room.

  
Lucas was walking behind Eliott and tried to catch up with him.

  
„Um…Eliott?“

  
He slowed down a little and turned his head to the side.

  
Lucas walked next to him „Do you…do you maybe want to figure out a time to meet or do you want to do that after class…?“ he trailed off as he watched Eliott retrieve a cigarette from his jacket pocket and stick it behind his ear.

  
„Class?“ Eliott furrowed his brows „Do I look like I’m going back to class now?“

  
Lucas looked at him with parted lips „No?“

  
Eliott began walking towards the doors, pulling the hood over his head, and stopped before opening them, turning back to Lucas „You comin'?“

  
.

  
They were sitting underneath the bleachers on a pole next to each other, Eliott smoking a cigarette and Lucas watching him. He had offered one to Lucas as well, who had declined. He only smoked joints and even those only when he was drinking really.

  
After a few moments of silence Lucas turned his head to Eliott and finally spoke „So um I wanted to thank you for the…you know sharing the joint with me on Saturday. I was really out of it that night…“

  
„Don’t mention it.“ Eliott said not looking at him, taking another drag of his cigarette.

  
Lucas nodded and watched him exhale the smoke „So about tutoring…what day works for you?“

  
Eliott dropped the cigarette stub to the ground and stepped on it with his black boot. He turned to Lucas and looked at him for a long moment, Lucas gulped.

  
Eliott turned away again and shrugged „Tomorrow?“

  
„Okay yeah sure that works for me. Do you want to do it at your place, or…?“

  
Eliott shook his head „No, let’s just do it at school.“

  
Lucas nodded „Okay that works too. I get off at 3:30, is that okay for you?“

  
The school bell rang and Eliott grabbed his bag walking away from him „I’ll text you.“ He said before disappearing.

  
„But you don’t have my number.“ Lucas said quietly to himself as he watched him walk away.

  
.

  
It was Thursday and Lucas was sitting in Math class, bored and tired. He was counting the minutes until lunch and finally - finally the bell rang and released him. 

  
He grabbed his things and walked to the canteen, already seeing his boys standing in line and joined them.

  
„Heey what’s on the menu today?“

  
„Tater tots!“ Basile exclaimed excitedly

  
„You and your tater tots.“ Arthur laughed as they moved forward

  
„So when are you meeting up with Eliott?“ Yann asked wiggling his eyebrows.

  
Lucas looked around them, luckily he didn’t seem to be close to them „Not so loud.“ He replied through gritted teeth „There might be people from his grade around.“

  
„Okay, so when are you meeting with you know who?“ Yann winked over exaggeratedly

  
Lucas rolled his eyes and took a plate with food, placing it on his tray „You already said his name you don’t have to - whatever. I don’t know he said he’ll text me.“

  
„Oh you guys are texting already?“ Arthur asked excitedly

  
„No.“ Lucas said as they sat down at their usual table „I don’t have his number and I don’t think he has mine, so I don’t know how he wants to text me. But we said we’d meet today after school.“

  
„Where are you meeting?“ Yann asked before eating a forkful of pasta.

  
Lucas shrugged „In school, we said we’d just meet in an empty class room.“

  
„Hooking up in an empty class room has been a fantasy of mine forever.“ Basile said dreamily staring of into the distance.

  
„Yeah well we’re not hooking up, we’re studying.“ 

  
„Not yet you aren’t!“ Arthur raised his eyebrows before winking.

  
Lucas was just about to reply when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He got it out and furrowed his brows when he saw that he had a new message request on Instagram from a username he didn’t know. Srodulv? 

  
He opened Instagram and the message request while taking a sip of water.

_  
Hey it’s Eliott. Where do you want to meet later?_

  
Lucas choked on his water and put down his cup quickly before coughing heavily, his head turning red. Yann looked concerned and patted his back „Everything okay man?“

  
Lucas shook his head, but calmed down a little, able to breath again „Look“ he said in between coughs and held his phone up in their direction.

  
All the boys read the message interested and their faces lit up at the same time when they realized who it was from.

  
„Oooh he found you on Instagram, that’s so sweet.“ Arthur exclaimed

  
„What’s his handle? I need to follow him, does he do outfit posts?“ Basile said already getting out his phone.

  
Lucas deadpanned at him „I don’t know Basile, I didn’t go on his profile yet and somehow I doubt that he does outfit posts.“

  
„Check his profile, let’s see his pictures.“ Yann said moving closer.

  
Lucas clicked on Eliott’s handle and the profile opened quickly, revealing black and white photography, drawings in the same color and a few selfies in mirrors where you could only make out part of the person.

  
„That’s so dark.“ Yann said looking at the pictures.

  
„As mysterious as the guy.“ Arthur nodded „fits him“ and leaned back in his seat again.

  
„He seems to be artsy.“ Yann added after looking at a few more pictures.

  
„Yeah I’ve seen him draw in detention a few times. I think he’s good.“

  
„Then this is from him probably“ said Yann and clicked on a picture to make it bigger.

  
„Careful! You’re gonna like it!“ Lucas exclaimed and pulled the phone away from Yann’s hand.

  
„And would it be so bad?“

  
„Yes! I haven’t even replied to his message yet and we don’t follow each other but I’m stalking his profile and liking pictures? Yeah right.“

  
„So reply then.“ Yann said, back to eating his pasta

  
„What do I say?“

  
„Say wherever he wants to meet.“ Arthur chipped in.

  
„No!“ Yann furrowed his brows „How desperate does that sound? Wherever you want?“ he mimicked him in a mocking voice. „Say meet me at 3:30 in front of the biology room. That’s your last class today right?“

  
Lucas nodded.

  
„Yeah let him come to you for a change.“ Yann said

  
.

  
It was 3:27 and Lucas was nervous. He had sent Eliott the message Yann had told him to earlier but he never replied. He had read it but he hadn’t replied.

  
So when the bell rang at 3:30 and the students streamed out of the room, Lucas packed his bag slowly, afraid of not finding Eliott outside and being disappointed. But at the same time afraid of actually finding him outside and saying something stupid.

  
He shouldered his bag and walked outside looking to the left. No sign of Eliott there. Then he turned around to look to the right and his heart actually skipped a beat.

  
There was Eliott, leaning against the lockers next to the classroom, all leather jacket and black hood, hands burrowed in pockets, frowning at the students that were walking past him and staring.

  
He was waiting for him, for Lucas, outside his class. And all the juniors passing him right now, were wondering what Eliott Demaury was doing standing outside their classroom.

  
Lucas started moving and walked up to him, he could feel the gazes that were following him.

  
„Hey.“ Lucas said when he stood in front of Eliott.

  
Eliott turned his head and looked at Lucas, frown dissipating „Hey.“

  
They looked at each other for a moment, nobody speaking before Eliott broke the silence „So where do you want to go?“

  
Lucas shrugged and pointed down the hall „I think that room is empty right now, wanna go there?“

  
Eliott shrugged as well „Okay.“ he pushed himself of the wall and walked towards the room, Lucas following him. He could feel the other students watching them, could hear their whispers and it actually made him feel good. Because he knew they all envied him right now and were wondering how the hell he got Eliott Demaury to wait outside class for him and disappear into an empty class room with now.

  
Eliott dropped his backpack next to a desk and sat down on top of it, feet resting on the chair. Lucas imitated him on the desk next to him, feeling weird sitting down on a chair instead.

  
He got out his biology book and opened it on the first page „Okay should we start at the beginning?“

  
Eliott shrugged and got a notepad from his bag „Sure.“

  
Lucas watched Eliott go through the notepad and flip past drawings until he found a free page. He looked up at Lucas expectantly.

  
Oh right, Lucas quickly looked back down at his book. He wasn’t here to stare at Eliott but to tutor him. „Okay so let’s start with genetics.“

  
.

  
„And that’s all you did?“ Yann asked the next morning before school, looking incredulously „talk about biology?“

  
„I mean, that’s what we were there for.“ Lucas muttered

  
„But you were supposed to start a conversation with him after some time.“ Arthur threw in

  
„I know.“ Lucas sighed „I didn’t know what to say.“

  
„It’s okay.“ Yann patted his shoulder „It was only your first tutoring lesson, you can try next time.“

  
„Or right now.“ Basile shout whispered.

  
„What?“ Lucas asked, when he suddenly heard Eliott’s voice coming from behind him.

  
„Hi.“

  
All the boys turned to look at him.

  
„Hiii!“ Basile said excitedly stretching out his hand „I’m Basile.“ 

  
Eliott looked down at Basile’s hand and back up to his face before raising his eyebrows „Okay.“ 

  
Then he looked back over to Lucas without paying any further attention to him „I don’t have time for tutoring today give me your number so I can text you.“

  
Lucas just stared at him for a moment before Yann elbowed him in the side and he realized what Eliott had just said „Oh! My number yes! Um…“ Fuck, what was his number again? „Hold on one moment I have a new phone so I don’t know my number…“

  
He fumbled to get the phone out of his pocket, almost dropping it to the ground in the process but catching it in the last moment. Eliott watched him with an unemotional gaze.

  
Lucas finally unlocked his phone and recited his number for Eliott.

  
„Cool. I’ll text you later.“ And with that he turned around and walked away again.

  
The boys all watched him leave, walking inside school, nobody speaking until he was gone.

  
„I didn’t know you had a new phone.“ Arthur finally said still looking at the door Eliott had disappeared through.

  
„He doesn’t.“ Yann said, looking in the same direction.

  
Arthur simply nodded in understanding.

  
„I cant believe fucking Eliott Demaury talked to me.“ Basile said staring at the school building.

  
.

  
The last class on Friday was almost over which meant freedom for Lucas and the weekend was almost there.

  
The bell rang and he grabbed his bag and jacket, filing out of the class quickly with the other students.

  
He waited outside for the other boys and maybe was looking for Eliott at the same time as well. He hadn’t texted him yet since he had given him his phone number earlier.

  
„Heyy weekend yes!“ Yann greeted him and they high fived. The other two boys joined them shortly after and they walked of the school yard and down the street together.

  
„Does your mom work tomorrow night?“ Yann asked Lucas.

  
„Um yeah I think so why?“

  
„Fifa and beer at your place?“ Yann pressed his palms together to mimic a praying gesture.

  
„Oh yes please! I need to have a few drinks after this week.“ Arthur agreed.

  
Lucas got his phone out and checked it, still no new message „Well it doesn’t look like I’m tutoring this weekend either, Eliott still hasn’t texted me.“

  
„Aw don’t be sad, he probably has weekend plans with his friends.“ Yann patted his shoulder.

  
„Yeah probably going to some senior party.“ Basile agreed.

  
Lucas looked over at him, he was probably right „Yeah sure why not, you can come over.“

  
The boys cheered and agreed to bring some beer before meeting at Lucas’ the next evening.

  
.

  
It was 7 pm and Lucas’ mom had just left for work when the doorbell rang and his friends arrived.

  
They all went to Lucas’ room and got comfortable on the bed or floor, turning on the TV to start Fifa. 

  
They opened their cans of beer and relaxed, Lucas loved spending time with his friends, it was the best way to unwind for him.

  
He was just cheering for Yann to score a goal, when his phone vibrated next to him with a text from an unknown number.

_  
Hey, sorry for not texting earlier, was busy. Do you have time now?_

  
Lucas furrowed his brows at the text, someone probably got the wrong number. He took another sip of his beer and spit it out promptly after, when the next text came in.

_  
This is Eliott btw_

  
The boys turned around to look at him.

  
„What’s going on?“ Yann asked.

  
„Eliott.“ Lucas simply said „He wants to study. Now.“

  
„On a Saturday night?“ Arthur asked confused but then his face quickly changed into a smirk „Right, study.“ He said moving his fingers to form quotation marks.

  
„He totally wants to see you.“ Yann said hitting Lucas’ leg from the floor. „Tell him yes.“

  
„But I’m hanging out with you guys!“ Lucas said.

  
Yann waved him off „We can hang out any day.“

  
„Okay“ he looked back down at his phone „So what should I say? _Sure I have time where do you want to meet?_ “

  
„Nah“ Yann shook his head, „You need to sound more chill. Say _sure when and where_? That’s it.“

  
Lucas nodded and typed out the text, the boys watching him.

  
„Can I maybe get his number too? I have some questions I would like to ask him.“ Basile asked.

  
„No!“ All three of them yelled at him and he sat back offended, crossing his arms and taking another sip of his beer.

  
„Okay I sent it.“ Lucas said.

  
„Good.“ Yann nodded and took another drink of his beer as well „Now we wait.“

  
They didn’t have to wait long, the reply came within the minute.

_  
Now? And can I come to your place?_

  
Lucas read it out loud and the boys cheered again.

  
„Holy fuck he wants to come to your place already!“ Arthur cheered.

  
„So should I say yes?“ Lucas asked uncertain.

  
„Of course! Tell him okay and send him your address.“ Yann said.

  
Lucas did just that and locked his phone „Holy Shit, Eliott is coming here.“ he suddenly realized.

  
„Holy Shit! I can’t believe we’re hanging out with Eliott Demaury!“ Basile exclaimed excitedly.

  
Arthur and Yann turned to him, incredulous looks on their faces „We’re leaving.“ Yann said.

  
„Yeah Lucas is hanging with Eliott, not us.“ Arthur explained.

  
„What? But why?“ Basile asked sounding hurt.

  
Yann rolled his eyes and began packing his things „Come on let’s get out of here before he gets here. We don’t want him to know that we left because of him.“

  
Lucas chewed on his lip „Thanks guys, I owe you.“

  
„Nah we’re good. Just remember to talk with him this time okay? Not just studying.“ Arthur winked and picked up his jacket, before pulling a still upset Basile up.

  
„I still don’t get why we have to leave.“ He said audibly upset „I just want to ask him one thing.“

  
They walked out the door and Lucas followed them, waving goodbye and promising to text updates the next day.

  
He closed the door and quickly went back to his room to clean up a little. He made his bed and threw some clothes in his closet, quickly locking it before they could fall out again.

  
When the doorbell rang, his heart picked up speed and he took a few deep breaths before walking over to the front door and opening it.

  
And there was Eliott, wearing a leather jacket and the hood pulled deep in his face, his dark ripped jeans and black boots. The black backpack was slung over one shoulder and he gave him a single nod „Hey.“

  
Lucas nodded back „Hey.“ he replied and stepped to the side so Eliott could enter.

  
He stood in the hallway, waiting for Lucas to close the door and followed him to his room.

  
„Nobody home?“ he asked when they walked down the hall.

  
Lucas looked back at him and shook his head „No, I live with my mom and she is working the night shift.“

  
Eliott nodded in understanding „Cool.“

  
They entered his room and Lucas closed the door behind them, standing there awkwardly.

  
Eliott dropped his backpack to the floor and looked around Lucas’ room, pushing the hood off his head „Is it okay if I smoke?“ He asked, pulling a joint out of his pocket.

  
„Um sure, just open the window.“

  
Eliott opened the window and sat down on the window sill, lighting the joint. Lucas watched him before he cleared his throat „Do you…um do you want a beer? Or do you want to study first?“

  
Eliott exhaled the smoke outside before turning his head back to Lucas „We can study later, I’ll have a beer.“

  
Lucas nodded and got a beer for Eliott from underneath his bed, grabbing his own already open can and walked over to the window sill, sitting down opposite him and handing him the beer.

  
„Thanks“ Eliott said as he took the beer from him and took another drag of the joint before handing it to Lucas.

  
He took it from Eliott and took a deep drag, telling his racing heart to calm down.

  
They sat in silence for a while, Lucas taking two more drags before handing the joint back to Eliott and feeling himself relax already. _Start a conversation_ he reminded himself. „So uh“ he started and Eliott looked at him „You like to draw?“

  
Eliott looked back out at the sky and shrugged, taking a sip of the beer „Yeah, sometimes.“

  
„You’re pretty good.“ Lucas said and that made Eliott turn his head back to him, a frown on his face.

  
„How would you know?“

  
„I saw it at uh…at detention.“ _And when I stalked your Instagram_ he didn’t say out loud.

  
„Oh. Well that wasn’t my best work, that was just to pass the time. Here - “ he handed Lucas the joint before getting up and walking over to his backpack. He came back shortly after with a small book in his hand and sat back down on the window sill before holding it out to Lucas.

  
Lucas handed the joint back to Eliott and took the book, opening it to reveal drawings, beautiful detailed drawings. Lucas parted his lips, flipping through the pages „Wow.“ he said „These are amazing.“ he looked up at Eliott who simply shrugged.

  
„They’re okay.“ 

  
„No, really. I’m not just saying that, these are beautiful. You are an artist.“ He stopped at one of a detailed skull, roses growing out of it. He remembered seeing a similar tattoo on Eliott’s arm. „You really like skulls, huh?“ Lucas asked looking up at Eliott again.

  
Eliott was already looking at him and Lucas swallowed the excitement that was rising up in himself.

  
„I mean with…your earring and tattoo and the drawings.“ He stuttered

  
„Yeah they keep me reminded that death is always looming over us, you never know if we’ll still be here tomorrow.“ he looked back outside.

  
„That’s dark.“ Lucas said looking back down at the skull, running his fingers over it. He looked at the other drawings again and noticed that they were mostly all dark or had a dark theme. There was one of a man, holding his head in his hands, like the thoughts in his head were causing him pain. Then there was another one of a person with two faces, one side happy, the other sad. He flipped to the next page, to reveal one of a man’s body again, but this time, instead of a head, there was just a big dark cloud in it’s place. On the page opposite was one of a dark creature kneeling, next to it was written ‚Everything we love will one day die‘.

  
Lucas looked back up at Eliott with parted lips, who was just reaching out his hand to take the book back from him, closing it quickly „Okay that’s enough“ he said, throwing the stub of his joint out the window and getting up to walk back inside the room. „Do you have anything to eat?“

  
.

  
They were sitting on Lucas’ bed eating grilled cheese that Lucas had made for them, since that was the only thing he really knew how to make, and drinking their second cans of beer. They had turned the TV on but it was really just for background noise, they weren’t paying attention to it.

  
Lucas chewed on a piece of toast and looked up to watch Eliott. He had taken his leather jacket off and was just wearing his black hoodie now. Lucas was still feeling pleasantly relaxed, which was why the next words just slipped out of his mouth „Sorry if I intruded earlier, with your drawings.“

  
Eliott didn’t look up „It’s fine, I gave you the book to look at them.“

  
„Yeah but I just kept looking - “

  
„It’s fine Lucas.“ Eliott was looking up at him now, eyebrows pulled up.

  
Lucas realized that this was the first time he had said his name and swallowed a piece of toast before quickly flushing it down with some beer.

  
„So do you want to study something with art after school?“ Lucas asked after finishing his toast

  
Eliott shrugged again, he seemed to do that a lot „I don’t know what I want to do yet, I don’t have it all figured out yet.“

  
Lucas nodded „There’s no rush, you have time.“

  
Eliott glanced up at him again, before looking back at the TV „Do you have any good movies here?“

_  
So there won’t be any studying tonight_ , Lucas thought. _I wonder if he ever had the intention to study when he came over._

  
„Um yeah, I have a few DVDs.“ Lucas said and got up to retrieve them from the cabinet.

  
He tossed them on the bed and Eliott looked through them „The Notebook, really?“ he held up the DVD and lifted a corner of his mouth.

  
This was the first time Lucas had seen a hint of a smile on him he realized „What? It’s a good movie!“ he said and took the DVD out of Eliott’s hand.

  
Eliott simply shook his head and looked back down at the DVDs „What about the Breakfast Club?“ he asked, pointing at it.

  
„Sure“ Lucas nodded and put it in the DVD player, moving the others of the bed, so they could get comfortable.

  
He started the movie and leaned back against the wall, Eliott next to him but with plenty of space in between them.

  
.

  
Lucas blinked his eyes open, his TV was on and it was showing the home page of the Breakfast Club which he had watched with Eliott. 

  
Eliott.

  
Lucas sat up quickly but saw that the bed was empty. Eliott’s backpack was gone as well. Shit, he must have fallen asleep during the movie.

  
He grabbed his phone to see if Eliott had texted him to say he had left, but there was no new message. It was just after midnight so the movie couldn’t have ended that long ago. He lay back down in bed and sighed. He suddenly noticed a piece of paper next to his head and furrowed his brows as he picked it up and unfolded it.

  
Inside was a handwritten note

_  
We’re all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that’s all._

  
Lucas stared down at the note. He knew it was a quote from the Breakfast Club. He had seen that movie many times. 

  
But Eliott had left a note here for him. Even if it was just a quote from the movie.

  
He ran his fingers over the note, over Eliott’s handwriting and a small smile bloomed on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for leaving comments and kudos <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 😉

The next morning Lucas woke to his phone vibrating incessantly on his night stand. He groaned and grabbed it, putting it on the bed next to him and was just dozing off again, when it vibrated one more time.

He yawned and blinked his eyes open, holding the phone up to his face. It was the boys’ group chat, of course it was. He unlocked his phone to read the messages

_  
Yann: Hey Lover boy, how’d it go?_

_Arthur: Please tell me you didn’t just study all night and we left for nothing_

_Basile: Can we all hang out together with him soon?_

_Yann: He isn’t replying, maybe Eliott’s still there_

_Arthur: OMG you think he spent the night??_

_Yann: I mean everything is possible_

_Lucas: Hey boys, no Eliott did not spend the night and no we didn’t spend the night studying_

_Lucas: We didn’t study at all actually…_

_Arthur: Whatttttt_

_Yann: Are you saying what I think you’re saying_

_Basile: Wow that was quick, congrats!_

_Lucas: NO!_

_Lucas: What I’m saying is we talked and he showed me his drawings and we watched a movie together_

_Yann: Awww sounds like a beautiful date night_

_Arthur: So no studying at all huh? That’s my boy!!!_

_Lucas: It was NOT a date. But yeah it was kinda nice… I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow at school_

_Basile: So can we hang out with him soon or…?_

_Yann: Someone tell me why we are friends with Basile again?_

  
Lucas laughed and was just about to lock his phone and toss it on the bed, when a new Instagram notification came in.

_  
srodulv started following you_

  
Lucas’ heart skipped a beat and he clicked on it. Eliott followed him on Instagram. After they spent last night together. So he must not find him totally annoying at least.

  
Lucas hit the follow button on Eliott’s profile as well and checked if he had uploaded any new pictures since the last time Lucas had stalked his profile. But there were no new posts so he locked his phone and put it on the bed next to him smiling to himself.

  
.

  
On Monday morning Lucas was feeling nervous to go to school. Mostly because he would see Eliott again after their night together. They hadn’t talked at all since Saturday night, not via text and also not on Instagram. So he didn’t know exactly how to be around him. Should he say hi if he walked past him in the halls? Or should he pretend like they didn’t know each other?

  
Lucas was not sure what to do but it turned out he was worrying for nothing, since Eliott didn’t show up at school on Monday. Or on Tuesday. When he was still not back on Wednesday, Lucas was getting worried. He still hadn’t heard anything from him since the follow on Sunday and he was supposed to tutor him right? So he had an actual excuse to text him.

  
„Yeah just ask him when he wants to study again.“ Yann said at lunch on Wednesday, so Lucas got out his phone to text him.

_  
Hey..hope you’re feeling okay. Do you want to meet to study again soon?_

  
he locked his phone and put it on the table next to his food tray, waiting for a reply, but it didn’t come.

  
Eliott still hadn’t replied when school was over and Lucas was beginning to get anxious. Did he maybe do something wrong on Saturday? Was it because of the drawings? Did he ask too many questions?

  
Just as he was driving himself crazy with all the possible things he might have done to push Eliott away, his phone vibrated with a new message from him. He unlocked his phone quickly to read it.

_  
Hey haven’t been feeling so great but it’s better now. Will be back at school tomorrow. We can meet at the same class room at 3:30 again?_

  
Lucas exhaled a breath of relief. So he didn’t actually do anything wrong, Eliott was simply sick.

  
He felt bad for being happy about that, but was too relieved to give it much thought. Tomorrow he would finally see him again.

  
.

  
The school day on Thursday couldn’t have gone by any slower. When he finally walked out of Biology at 3:30 and over to the class room they had met at the week before, he saw that Eliott was already there. He was sitting on a desk again, cross legged, hood pulled up over his head, headphones on and looking down on his phone frowning. He didn’t hear Lucas enter since he was apparently listening to some music.

  
Lucas walked up to him slowly and Eliott must have noticed him, because he turned his head, pulling of his headphones and hood in the process.

  
„Hey.“ Lucas said, giving him a small wave

  
„Hey“ Eliott replied, locking his phone.

  
„You feeling better?“

  
Eliott shrugged, rummaging in his backpack „I’m okay.“

  
Lucas nodded and sat down on top of the desk next to Eliott’s.

  
„We have a test next week.“ Eliott said looking over at him „Maybe we can study for that.“

  
Lucas nodded „Okay, what is it about?“

  
.

  
The mood was weird. Lucas didn’t know how to describe it, but it felt tense. He had felt so nervous seeing Eliott again for the first time after the weekend, but it was as if Saturday had never happened. As if they had never hung out or talked or as Eliott had never shown him his drawings.

  
Eliott actually wanted to study, he didn’t try to to distract Lucas or go out for a smoke, it was unnerving really.

  
„Okay I think I got it.“ Eliott said after they’d been studying for almost an hour.

  
„Yeah?“ Lucas asked

  
Eliott nodded „If I have any more questions I’ll let you know.“

  
Lucas watched him pack his things back in his bag and put his headphones on before getting up to walk to the door.

  
Shit, he couldn’t just let him leave like that, they were making progress and now this?

  
„Eliott?“ Lucas quickly yelled after him, before he opened the door.

  
Eliott lowered his headphones and turned around to face Lucas, expectant look on his face.

  
Shit. He should have thought of something to say first.

  
„Um…I um…“ His eyes roamed around, looking for something to say „Thank you for the note!“ He quickly exclaimed.

  
Eliott furrowed his brows.

  
„On Saturday? After you left, there was a note…“

  
The furrow on Eliott’s face disappeared and he blinked a few times instead „Oh. That. Yeah I like that quote.“ He shrugged again.

  
Lucas nodded „Yeah me too.“

  
They were silent for a moment „When did you say the biology test was?“ Lucas asked

  
„Monday.“ Eliott replied looking up at him.

  
Lucas nodded „I think…maybe…we should meet at least one more time. To study I mean. To make sure you pass, you know.“ His heart was beating in his throat and he quickly looked down at the ground.

  
When Eliott didn’t immediately reply, Lucas looked back up at him and saw one corner of his mouth quirked in a small smile „Okay.“ he finally said and put the headphones back on his head „Text me.“ he said before pulling up his hood and exiting the room.

  
.

  
„So I think I asked Eliott to hang out this weekend?“ Lucas said when he joined his friends on the school yard on Friday morning.

  
„You did what now?“ Arthur asked, turning around to look at him.

  
Lucas fist bumped the boys in greeting before he explained „We were studying yesterday afternoon and it was weird.“

  
„Weird how?“ Yann asked

  
„I don’t know like tense? I thought maybe after Saturday we’d be cool and have more stuff to talk about but, I don’t know. He just wanted to study and take off immediately after.“

  
„Hm. Maybe he was nervous.“ Arthur suggested

  
Lucas huffed „As if he would ever be nervous.“

  
„He’s also just a human being with feelings you know.“ Yann added

  
„Anyways, before he left I asked him if he wanted to study again before his test on Monday even though he said he understood everything.“

  
„And what did he say?“ Yann asked

  
„He said okay. And to text him.“

  
„Awww.“ Arthur said, clutching his chest „So even though he understood everything and he doesn’t need to study anymore he agreed.“

  
„I guess.“ Lucas nodded

  
„And you don’t actually want to study either, do you?“ Yann asked

  
„No of course not. I just wanted to hang out again. Like last weekend.“

  
„So text him then!“ Yann said

  
„Now?“

  
„Yeah why not?“

  
„Because I might see him around today and what if he doesn’t want to hang out, then I’ll be embarrassed all day.“

  
„He said okay though didn’t he?“ Arthur asked

  
„Yeah he did…“

  
„So text him!“ Yann and Arthur yelled at the same time, laughing and high fiving each other.

  
Lucas pulled out his phone and opened the conversation with Eliott.

_  
Hey so my mom is working the night shift again today, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?_

  
he hit send

_  
to study!_

  
he quickly sent as an afterthought.

  
He bit his lip and turned his head to look at the alley. Eliott was actually standing there smoking together with Idriss.

  
Lucas could see the moment he received his message, because he got his phone from his pocket and read it before looking up and directly looking at Lucas from across the street.

  
Even though he could barely make out his face, his breath hitched and his heart started racing.

  
Eliott looked back down at his phone and a second later Lucas’ phone vibrated in his hand.

_  
Okay_

  
Lucas tried to suppress the small smile on his face before looking back up and meeting Eliott’s eyes from where he was already looking at him.

  
He locked his phone and put it back in his pocket before tuning back in to what the boys were saying, feeling a constant gaze on his back.

  
.

  
Lucas didn’t want to seem too pushy so he didn’t text Eliott again to ask what time he was coming over. He wanted to be chill like him and pretend like he wasn’t sitting and waiting for him.

  
He had beer stacked underneath his bed, he had bought cheese for cheese toasts and he had a movie picked out. The only thing that was missing was Eliott.

  
When it was almost 9, Lucas was sure Eliott wouldn’t show up anymore. So he opened himself a can of beer and put on a show on Netflix to distract himself from the disappointment. 

  
He was just thinking if he should make himself a cheese toast, since he was getting kind of hungry, when the doorbell rang.

  
Lucas froze for a moment. Did he imagine that? Was that in the TV-show? No he was pretty sure that was the actual doorbell to his apartment.

  
He put his beer on the nightstand and got up, walking over to the door and slowly opening it, to reveal a drenched Eliott standing there.

  
„Hey.“ he said

  
„Hey.“ Lucas replied confused and stood rooted to the place.

  
Eliott raised his eyebrows „Are you gonna let me in or are you gonna let me stand in the rain.“

_  
Oh fuck_ „No come in!“ Lucas stepped to the side to let Eliott in, who walked directly to his room.

  
„It’s fucking pouring out there.“ He said walking down the hall and already taking off his jacket. Lucas followed him to his room.

  
„You have a sweater I can borrow? I’m soaked.“ Eliott turned to Lucas and took of his black sweatshirt, he was wearing a black T-Shirt underneath, which was clinging to his wet body.

  
When Lucas didn’t respond right away, Eliott paused in his movement „Um, Lucas?“

  
Lucas snapped out of his daze and moved his eyes up to Eliott’s face „Sweater yes of course! I’ll get you a towel as well.“

  
He practically ran out of his room and to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself and leaning against it, taking a few deep breaths. Eliott Demaury was soaked in his bedroom and currently getting undressed, no big deal, everything was cool.

  
Lucas moved to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror „Okay pull yourself together, be chill!“ he whispered to himself, before grabbing a towel and returning to his room.

  
„Here I got you a - “ the next words got stuck in his throat, as Eliott was standing in his room shirtless.

  
So much for being chill, Lucas couldn’t help his eyes from running down Eliott’s body, his chest, his pecs, the tattoos on his arm. He licked his lips „A towel, I got you a towel“ he said blinking and looking back up at Eliott who was currently eyeing him with a curious glance.

  
„Thanks.“ He said as he took the towel from Lucas and began drying his hair.

  
Lucas turned around to his nightstand and downed the rest of his beer in one go.

  
Then he got two more cans from underneath his bed and opened one for himself, placing the other on the desk next to Eliott.

  
„Lucas?“

  
Lucas turned around quickly when he heard his name „Yes?“ he said hopeful.

  
„A sweater?“ Eliott’s lips quirked amusedly.

_  
Fuck he forgot the sweater._ He quickly turned back around and walked over to the closet, retrieving a grey sweater and tossing it to Eliott „There you go.“ He tried to say as nonchalant as possible.

  
„Thanks.“

  
Lucas dropped down on his bed and most definitely didn’t watch Eliott put on his sweater or the way his back muscles flexed when he did. No, he was totally chill.

  
He looked back at the TV when Eliott turned around to face him.

  
„Romance?“ he asked suddenly.

  
„What?“ Lucas said looking back up at him, heart picking up speed again.

  
„The sweater.“ Eliott said pointing at the word written on the front.

_  
Oh._ „Oh yeah, who doesn’t like a little romance right?“ he chuckled nervously.

  
„Right.“ Eliott replied and went over to his leather jacket to retrieve a joint out of it’s pocket „Smoke?“ he asked, holding it up in question and when Lucas nodded, walked over to the window to open it and sit down in the same spot as the last time.

  
Lucas grabbed their beer cans and took them with him to the window sill, handing one to Eliott.

  
He took a sip and watched Eliott over the rim of the can, the way he took a deep drag of the joint and exhaled the smoke into the night air again. How could everything he did be so hot?

  
He held out the joint to Lucas after a moment and they sat there in silence, smoking and drinking.

  
When Lucas was starting to feel more relaxed, he spoke again „I thought you weren’t coming anymore tonight.“

  
Eliott eyed him for a moment „I said I was.“

  
Lucas looked down at his beer before looking up again „Yeah but it got late so…“ he trailed off and shrugged.

  
Eliott bumped his foot against Lucas’ to make him look at him again „I’m here now aren’t I?“ 

  
Lucas parted his lips and nodded slowly. Eliott licked his lips and looked at Lucas for a moment longer, before taking another drag of his joint and looking back out at the dark night sky. „What kind of music do you listen to?“ he asked him suddenly.

  
Lucas shrugged „The Beatles, Nirvana, The Clash…Old school rock. You?“

  
Eliott smirked and handed him the joint „What do you think?“

  
Lucas laughed „I don’t know. Heavy metal?“

  
Now it was Eliott’s turn to laugh. Lucas marveled at the sound, he had never seen, much less heard him laugh before. Ever. His eyes squinted adorably „No, definitely not Heavy Metal.“ he said after he calmed down.

  
„What then?“

  
„I like Dubstep“ he said, watching Lucas closely for a reaction.

  
Lucas pulled up his eyebrows„Dubstep? Really? Are you joking?“ he narrowed his eyes but Eliott shook his head.

  
„Nope not joking. I know most people have this picture of me in their heads, but not many care to look deeper. Or ask for that matter.“

  
Lucas hummed watching Eliott as he handed back the joint „I think people are scared of you. They actually would like to know some things about you.“

  
Eliott huffed and blew out some smoke „Are you scared of me?“

  
Lucas shrugged „I mean you give of a don’t talk to me vibe.“ and after a pause he added „But I’m not scared of you, no.“

  
„So what do you want to know? Ask me.“ Eliott leaned back and looked at him challengingly.

  
Lucas licked his lips before he started talking, the beer and the weed giving him the courage „There’s a rumor that you had to come to our school because you got in a fight at your old one. And that it wasn’t the first time.“

  
Eliott nodded „True. Next?“

  
„But wait what? What kind of a fight? What happened?“

  
„Not important. Next?“

  
„Okay“ Lucas thought for a moment „There’s another rumor.“ He looked at Eliott who looked directly back into Lucas’ eyes and he swallowed before continuing „That you like girls and boys.“

  
Eliott raised his eyebrows „And?“

  
„Is it true? I mean I wouldn’t judge you either way, I’m gay myself.“ he paused „But, I guess people would like to know if it’s true.“

  
Eliott took a deep drag of the joint and watched Lucas through lidded eyes as he exhaled „People huh? Well you can tell them it is true.“

  
Lucas’ throat felt dry all of a sudden so he quickly lifted the can to his mouth to drink some beer. He had the confirmation now directly from Eliott that he also liked boys.

  
„Cool.“ Lucas finally said nodding.

  
„Cool.“ Eliott said, still watching him. „Want another smoke?“ he asked.

  
„Sure“ Lucas nodded.

  
Eliott suddenly leaned forward and took a long drag, before grabbing Lucas’ sweater and pulling him closer.

  
And okay what was happening? Lucas’ heart was racing again.

  
Eliott moved his head closer to Lucas’ and looked down at his lips, his own still keeping the smoke inside his mouth, before his eyes flitted up to Lucas’.

  
And _Oh._ Lucas finally understood what was happening. His lips parted of their own accord and Eliott moved that much closer, until Lucas could almost feel the skin of his lips touching his own. Almost.

  
Eliott parted his lips as well and exhaled the smoke into Lucas’ mouth, who inhaled it in return.

  
The room around him seemed to be spinning, he looked back up at Eliott’s eyes, which were already staring down at his. Lucas almost chocked on the smoke as he exhaled it again.

  
„Why do you care about my sexuality?“ Eliott asked, still not moving back.

  
Lucas slowly shook his head „I don’t“ he almost whispered „it’s…people.“ he added meekly.

  
„Why did you invite me here tonight?“

  
„To study?“

  
Eliott’s eyes crinkled slightly in response „Lucas?“ he asked quietly

  
„Hm?“

  
„I’m gonna kiss you now.“

  
„Okay“ he whispered back and just as the word had left his lips, Eliott’s pressed down on them, ever so gently. His hand moved up to cup Lucas’ cheek and Lucas had to contain the sigh that was threatening to come out of his throat.

  
Eliott Demaury was kissing him, nothing was chill.

  
He moved his lips against Eliott’s, whose tongue was brushing softly against Lucas’ lips now and he parted them willingly.

  
Lucas brought up his hand to clutch Eliott’s side and he moved his head impossibly closer, effectively deepening the kiss.

  
They were sitting on the windowsill, the cool October air blowing around them, the stars above them sparkling, but all they felt was each other.

  
Eliott ended the kiss too quickly for Lucas’ liking, he chased his lips but all he found was the cold night air.

  
He opened his eyes and was met with a smirking Eliott „Someone is eager.“ he said, licking his lips and flicking the bud of his joint out the window.

  
Lucas felt embarrassed suddenly and leaned back against the wall, watching Eliott watching him.

  
Nobody said anything for a while until Eliott picked up his beer can and shook it in the air „My beer is empty.“

  
Lucas looked up at him before rolling his eyes and getting up to walk over to the bed to get a new can for Eliott. When he turned back around, Eliott was standing directly in front him. Lucas gasped.

  
Eliott took the can from Lucas’ hand and placed it on the desk beside him, before moving a hand underneath his chin und lifting Lucas’ head up to look at him.

  
„Fuck“ Eliott whispered, before crashing their lips together again in a hungry kiss, hands grabbing Lucas’ sides and fingers digging into his sweater.

  
Lucas couldn’t contain his surprised moan this time, eyes fluttering shut and his own arms coming up to wrap around Eliott’s middle.

  
Eliott guided him backwards, until Lucas felt the bed frame against his leg and slowly lowered them on it, slotting a leg in between Lucas’ when he was lying down and propping himself up on his elbows above him. This entire time their lips didn’t loose touch once.

  
They were both still eagerly kissing the other, licking into each other’s mouth, hands digging in hair or clothes.

  
Eliott moved his hands below Lucas’ sweater to feel his skin, his stomach fluttering at the touch.

  
„This okay?“ Eliott asked against Lucas’ lips.

  
„More than okay.“ Lucas whispered in return and pulled Eliott closer with his hand in his hair.

  
They kissed for what felt like hours, until their lips were red and puffy, until their kisses were becoming slower and softer, until they lay on their sides, curled into each other and their eyes drifted shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> To the people, who left the lovely comments on the last chapter, this one was for you! I really needed to hear that to motivate me to keep going with this story. So please keep them coming ❤️ ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas slowly blinked his eyes open on Saturday morning, he felt well rested for a change.

  
The first thing he noticed was that he was still wearing his clothes from the day before and he was confused for a moment, until the memories of the night before came crashing down on him and he was wide awake suddenly.

_  
Eliott had kissed him._

  
Lucas turned around and was not surprised to see the other side of the bed empty. Of course Eliott had left, he hadn’t expected anything else.

  
He checked his phone but there were no new messages either, that also didn’t surprise him.

  
He lay back on his bed and rubbed his eyes, the boys would flip out when he told them the news.

  
He rested his arms above his head, when he suddenly heard a rustling sound. He looked up to find a piece of paper there and took it, unfolding it. It was a quick sketch of a person sleeping in bed. Below it was written _I don’t sleep, cause sleep is the cousin to death_

  
Lucas stared at the note and furrowed his brow, thinking what Eliott wanted to tell him with that. He didn’t dwell too much on it though, too happy about the fact that Eliott had left him a note again and didn’t just disappear without saying anything.

  
He turned on his side and laid his head on the pillow that Eliott had lain on the night before. It still smelled like his cologne and faintly of smoke.

  
.

  
He met the boys in the park that afternoon, they were already kicking a football around when he got there.

  
„Hey boys!“ he called happily as he approached them.

  
They turned to him and walked up to him to greet him.

  
„Someone’s in a good mood.“ Yann noticed smirking „How was it with Eliott last night?“

  
Lucas tried to hide his grin but it was impossible „He kissed me.“

  
„Whaaat?“ All three of them yelled at the same time, smiling broadly and clapping him on the shoulder.

  
Lucas simply continued grinning and enjoyed their reactions. He knew they didn’t expect this.

  
„How did it happen?“ Arthur asked excitedly

  
So Lucas told them the story of the night before, up until they had fallen asleep on his bed together and to this morning when he woke up alone but to find the note again.

  
„Sleep is the cousin to death?“ Yann asked frowning „Man that guy has some dark thoughts.“

  
„The most important thing is that he left Lucas a note at all.“ Arthur said „He didn’t just take off quietly, I’d say this is a pretty good sign.“

  
„A sign for what?“ Basile asked confused

  
„That this wasn’t just a one time thing for him. Then he wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of leaving you a drawing and a note.“ Arthur nodded at Lucas.

  
And Lucas had thought the same thing but he was glad someone else was voicing it now as well, so he knew he wasn’t just making it up in his head.

  
„So is he a good kisser?“ Yann asked next, wiggling his eyebrows.

  
Lucas laughed, looking down at the ground „So good“ he said.

  
„Awwwww this is so sweet, look at him being all shy and bashful.“ Arthur said and Lucas tried to hit him on the arm in response but Arthur managed to get away, which made Lucas chase him around the park in return.

  
The other two boys ran after them as well until they were all tumbling to the ground panting.

  
.

  
Monday morning Lucas was standing on the school ground with his friends as usual, watching Eliott and Idriss smoke in the alley across from them, as usual as well.

  
The only thing unusual was, that Lucas was waiting for Eliott to look up, to meet his eyes, to notice him.

  
But he didn’t, he didn’t look up once.

  
Lucas wasn’t sure how he should act around him now. Should he acknowledge what happened on Saturday night? Should he pretend like it never happened? Should he go up and say hi to Eliott? Should he wait for him to come up to Lucas?

  
He watched Eliott stub out his cigarette before he pushed himself off the wall and started walking across the street and up to the school. He had his hood up over his head and was looking straight ahead of him, as he had everyone’s attention on the school yard on him, as always.

  
Lucas watched him walk across the school ground, walk past students and that’s when it happened.

  
Eliott suddenly turned his head ever so slowly and met Lucas’ eyes as he continued walking. It was as if time slowed down at that moment, as if it was only the two of them on the school yard. Lucas met Eliott’s gaze without hesitation, lips parting as he continued looking right back at him. Neither of them smiled at the other, neither of them nodded or showed any other sign of acknowledgement whatsoever.

  
But still, it was as if they were the only two people in existence for that short amount of time.

  
Which ended abruptly when Eliott reached the door and walked inside, turning his head away from Lucas and leaving him behind, staring at the door.

  
Suddenly all the noise from around him came rushing back at once and time moved at a normal speed again. Lucas blinked.

  
„Dude.“ Arthur said impressed „That was some intense eye fucking right there.“

  
Lucas turned to look at Arthur still slightly dazed, lips still parted.

  
„Yeah.“ Yann agreed nodding „I felt that all the way over here.“

  
Lucas licked his lips and blinked a few times, tuning back in to what they were saying.

  
He swallowed „Was it that obvious?“

  
Yann patted his shoulder „It was like you were the only person here, he only had eyes for you.“

  
Lucas nodded. It had felt intense, but also dismissive at the same time to him. He felt like Eliott was pushing him away, while simultaneously strongly flirting with him. He didn’t know what to think.

  
Luckily the school bell rang at that time and they walked inside. Hopefully school would make him think of different things.

  
.

  
Of course school hadn’t helped him take his mind off of things. He’d seen Eliott one more time that day in the hallway, but he didn’t pay any attention to him whatsoever.

  
He was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling cell phone in his right hand. He was thinking of texting Eliott, to ask how the test went.

  
Yann would call him too desperate if he did that though, he knew it. But on the other hand Eliott had left the note on Friday night, which meant technically he last contacted him, which meant it was Lucas’ turn now. Yeah that made sense, Lucas told himself and unlocked his phone to open the text messages with Eliott.

_  
Hey how did the biology test go?_

  
he typed and hit send before he could change his mind.

  
He waited 2 minutes. Then 5, then 10, before deciding to not wait anymore and just get his mind off of things. He opened his laptop and turned on his favorite show on Netflix and tried to concentrate on it. He really did. But his eyes kept drifting back to his phone, waiting for it to vibrate with a new text message.

  
When the second episode was almost over his phone finally vibrated next to him and he saw that he had received a new message from Eliott.

  
He quickly unlocked his phone and was stunned to see the reply.

  
It consisted of one word.

_  
Good._

  
Good? _Good?_ That was fucking it? He couldn’t even type a fucking hi? Just this one word?

  
Lucas was furious. He thought of texting something back like fuck you, but then again he really wanted to keep talking to Eliott and he wanted to talk about Friday, about what it meant.

  
So he took a few deep breaths before typing a reply.

_  
I really had a good time on Friday btw. Do you want to hang out again soon?_

  
He watched as the reply was sent and also read immediately. A few seconds later Eliott started typing but then stopped, then typed again before stopping again. Lucas groaned and locked his phone before putting it face down on the bed.

  
He lasted a whole five minutes before he turned it around again to check for a reply. Nothing yet. God this was annoying, he hated himself for being so desperate. Just as he was putting his phone down again a reply came in and he quickly unlocked his phone to read it.

_  
Yeah me too but this is all going too fast for me right now, sorry._

  
Lucas stared at the text. He read it once, then a second time and a third, until the words became blurry in front of his eyes. Tears of hurt and anger and embarrassment filling his eyes.

  
He locked the phone again, tossing it to the other side of the bed this time and angrily wiped a tear away from his cheek.

  
This fucking guy, he thought. He was probably laughing at him right now together with Idriss, making fun of him and how he had a crush on Eliott, while he only wanted to have some fun.

  
He angrily tore the pillow cover of the pillow Eliott had lain on two days ago and tossed it to the ground. He didn’t want to have any trace of him in his room. He remembered the notes that he kept in his nightstand and got those out as well, crumbling them up and tossing them in the garbage.

  
Fucking Eliott could go to fucking hell where he belonged. He wouldn’t waste another thought on him anymore.

  
.

  
Lucas spent most of the school days on Tuesday and Wednesday avoiding Eliott. He saw him smoking in the alley, so Lucas went inside the school building, telling his friends he had to get something from his locker and he’d meet them inside.

  
He saw him walking down the hallway, so Lucas turned around and walked the other way.

  
He saw him sitting in the canteen so Lucas told his friends he had a stomach ache and spent lunch in an empty classroom instead.

  
He was doing pretty good so far he thought, until Thursday came around. Him and Arthur were in biology together, answering questions on their form, when the bell rang to announce the end of the lesson. Everyone began packing their things and headed out the door, Lucas included until he heard Mrs. Ryan call his name.

  
„Lucas hold on one moment.“

  
He furrowed his brows and turned around, waving goodbye to Arthur, who had turned around as well. Lucas walked up to the teacher’s desk.

  
„Lucas I have to say I’m impressed. The tutoring is really paying off, Eliott’s last biology test was much better than the one before.“

  
Lucas nodded once „Great.“ he said unenthusiastically. He couldn’t care less.

  
„Please keep it up, it’s really helping him“

  
„Yeah actually I don’t think I can do it anymore, I have other…um commitments“ Lucas replied looking down at the desk, not meeting the teacher’s eyes.

  
„Lucas.“ Mrs. Ryan said in a sharp tone which made him raise his head and look at her „That wasn’t the deal. Mr. Davis and I haven’t forgotten about your behavior in school and the deal was you would tutor Eliott, otherwise we would have to notify your parents.“

  
Lucas gulped.

  
„And the same for him of course. Now when do you usually meet?“

  
„Thursdays. Today, after school. Now.“ he replied looking down again.

  
„And you didn’t make any plans for this afternoon?“

  
Lucas shook his head.

  
„Alright, I’m going to see if I can find Eliott and you will stay here for now.“

  
Lucas sighed as the teacher left the room and he turned around to lean against the desk. He had been so fucking good at avoiding Eliott and now their teacher was forcing him to tutor him again. Life was not fair.

  
He leaned against the desk, thinking of ways to get out of this situation, when Mrs. Ryan entered the room again.

  
„Alright I got ahold of him and made clear to him that tutoring is not optional for the two of you but an obligation. Mr. Davis is talking to him right now but he said he’ll meet you at the usual space, I assume you know where that is?“

  
Lucas nodded.

  
„Alright, and we want weekly reports from now on.“ Mrs Ryan said as she left the room together with Lucas „You’ll keep tutoring until we see enough improvement in both of you.“ She said and finally walked away.

  
Lucas burrowed his head in his hands. Fucking fuck. This was just his luck. He wanted to avoid Eliott at all costs and now he was forced to spend time with him. He sighed and walked to the classroom, tossing his backpack on the floor and sitting down at a desk. 

  
He was looking down at his phone when Eliott entered the room. He didn’t have to look up to see it was him. The mood in the room changed immediately to a tense one. He didn’t look up when Eliott sat down across from him and no one said a word.

  
Lucas glanced up from his phone, just moving his eyes so Eliott wouldn’t notice. He was slumped in the chair at a desk as well, wearing his hood and looking down at his boots, which were kicking against the foot of the chair.

  
Lucas sighed. Fine they both didn’t want to be here right now.

  
He locked his phone and put it down on the desk, unzipping his backpack and slamming the book on his desk. He looked at Eliott who was watching him with raised eyebrows.

  
„Let’s get this over with.“ Lucas said annoyed and opened his book to a random page.

  
Eliott watched him a while longer „We don’t have to, I can just leave.“

  
„No you cannot fucking leave!“ Lucas said a little louder than he meant to and told himself to calm down. He cleared his throat before speaking again „If I don’t continue tutoring you, they will notify my parents about my behavior at school so can we just _please_ study?“ he looked down at his book as he was speaking.

  
„Okay.“ Eliott said quietly and got out his own book and notepad.

  
„Okay.“ Lucas agreed and exhaled, resting his forehead in his hand as he read the same sentence in his book over and over again.

  
Eliott was watching him, he could tell, but he refused to look up and meet his eyes. Afraid of the emotions it would bring up in him, afraid of Eliott seeing that he hurt him, afraid of him laughing at him.

  
„Okay so were did we leave off?“ Lucas said more to himself, as he scanned the pages.

  
„Lucas?“

  
Lucas’ eyes froze on the word he was just reading for the 12th time.

  
„I’m sorry, I just - “

  
„Don’t“ Lucas muttered at the page „It’s fine, there’s nothing to apologize for.“ to prove it he looked up at Eliott for a second, giving him a fake smile before looking down at the book again „Ah here okay, let’s continue on page 12.“

  
.

  
Tutoring had been a torture. Lucas had felt Eliott’s eyes on him almost the entire time, whereas he refused to look up at him. All he did was talk about Biology, reading from the book and explaining things, not thinking of anything else. He had cut the lesson short with the excuse that he had another appointment and had left the room, before Eliott had a chance to respond.

  
He couldn’t wait for this fucking week to end. He was standing at the entrance to the school ground, hood pulled up over his head and headphones in his ears.

  
He was later than usual today, which was why Eliott had already returned from smoking and was currently leaning against the wall next to the school entrance with Idriss, looking around grimly.

  
Lucas pulled the hood down lower in his face and began walking. He had barely slept last night, wondering what Eliott had wanted to tell him. He was also replaying Friday night over and over in his head. Eliott was the one who had kissed _him_. Not the other way around. He obviously wanted him and hadn’t stopped kissing and touching him until they were both too tired to keep going. He had hung out at Lucas’ twice without the intention of getting any studying done whatsoever. Just to spend time with him.

  
But still it was all moving too fast for him apparently, so Lucas shouldn’t care. He shouldn’t give a shit. Except he did. But at least he couldn’t let it show. 

  
So he walked across the school yard, looking down at the ground, music blasting in his ears. When he got closer to the door, he could see from the corner of his eye, that Eliott turned his head to watch him. But he didn’t look up, he wouldn’t show that he cared at all. He walked inside and when the door closed behind him, he let out a long exhale and took out his headphones.

  
He went straight to his English classroom and was glad to see that he made it just in time before the teacher arrived. He greeted Yann next to his desk before sitting down at his own.

  
„Hey man where were you this morning?“ he asked him.

  
Mr. Davis walked in at that moment and Lucas pointed to him whispering „Later“ before unzipping his backpack.

  
.

  
„Hey do you guys want to go down to the Pizza Place for lunch?“ Basile asked the other boys when they entered the canteen.

  
„Sure I could go for a slice of Pepperoni!“ Arthur replied and looked over at Yann and Lucas expectantly.

  
„Okay yeah why not.“ Yann nodded and now everyone was looking at Lucas.

  
He suddenly saw Eliott walk down the hall towards them and quickly pushed them in the other direction „What are you still waiting for? Let’s go!“

  
.

  
They were sitting on a bench, eating their Pizzas, when Yann spoke up.

  
„So what’s going on Lucas, you’ve been acting weird these past days?“

  
Lucas simply shrugged and took a big bite of his mushroom Pizza.

  
„Yeah.“ Arthur agreed „You’ve been moody. Did Eliott dump you or something?“ he laughed and Lucas glared at him.

  
„Oh shit he did!“ Arthur exclaimed and the other two boys looked up at him as well.

  
„He didn’t dump me, because we never dated.“ Lucas said annoyed. After a pause he added „He told me it was all moving too fast and he was sorry.“ he muttered at his Pizza slice, not looking at them.

  
„Ah shit I’m sorry man.“ Yann said „Why didn’t you tell us?“

  
Lucas shrugged again „Guess I was embarrassed, I don’t know.“

  
„You never have to embarrassed to tell us anything Lu!“ Arthur said patting his leg „Come on that Eliott guy is not worth it.“

  
„Yeah!“ Basile suddenly exclaimed „I never liked that guy anyways.“

  
That made everyone stare at him with raised eyebrows, Lucas included.

  
„What?“ he asked incredulously „You love him, you wanted to be like him!“

  
Basile shrugged „Turns out he’s not all that and you can get laid even if you don’t look like him.“ he smirked at the boys now.

  
„No!“ Arthur exclaimed „Don’t tell me! That senior girl?“

  
Basile nodded smugly „Katy, yup. And she invited me to another senior party tomorrow night at her friend’s house.“

  
„So what, are you two dating now?“ Yann asked after swallowing a bite of his Pizza.

  
„Nah.“ Basile replied „Just having some fun. But she said I can bring my friends tomorrow, so what do you say? In the mood for some seniors?“

  
„Hell yeah!“ Yann exclaimed and Arthur whooped.

  
Lucas was quiet during that exchange and the boys turned to them „Come on Lulu, it will be good to get your mind of off things“ Yann said

  
„Yeah maybe you’ll find a rebound.“ Arthur agreed

  
„And if not, you can just get drunk with us.“ Basile added

  
Lucas looked at his friends and couldn’t help but laugh „Alright you guys, but you have to promise me that we’ll get really drunk. I don’t want to think of Eliott once the entire evening.“

  
„Eliott who?“

  
.

  
They met at Basile’s place on Saturday evening, since Lucas’ mom was not working and Basile’s parents were out for the evening.

  
They drank a few beers and smoked a joint before they walked to the party, which was only a few blocks away.

  
There was a senior at the door, who didn’t want to let them in at first.

  
„Come on, I know Katy, she invited me herself.“ Basile said exasperatedly „There she is! Katy hey, can you tell this guy please that I know you and he can let us in?“

  
The blonde girl walked over and bit her lip, looking Basile up and down „They’re cool.“ She said now looking at the boy „Let them in.“

  
The senior stepped to the side and the boys entered the house. It was crowded and sticky, Lucas took of his jacket immediately. There were people dancing to the music blasting from the speakers. They walked further inside, Katy pulling Basile away with her and the three of them looking for the kitchen. When they found it, there was a girl lying on the counter and some boys were licking alcohol off of her.

  
„Whoa, nice party.“ Arthur said impressed, watching the scene.

  
Lucas simply rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen island where different bottles of alcohol were standing. He found one labeled Vodka and got them three cups, filling them with shots.

  
„Let’s get this party started.“ He said to the boys and handed them the cups.

  
They got drunk quickly, Lucas kept refilling their cups. At some point they lost Arthur, but that was okay, because him and Yann were currently jumping up and down in the hallway to the music.

  
He felt free and light for the first time that week. When the music slowed down, they slowed down their dancing as well.

  
„I’ll get us new shots.“ Yann shouted in his ear and Lucas nodded in understanding as he kept moving to the music.

  
He looked around the room at the people. Most of them he recognized from their school, but there were also a few new faces in between.

  
He glanced around until his eyes suddenly stopped at a person who was watching him intently. The guy was tall and had brown hair and his lips curled up in a smirk when Lucas met his eyes. 

  
He had never seen him before.

  
The guy raised his eyebrows and tipped his head to the left, the way to the door and started walking, silently asking Lucas to follow him.

_  
Why the fuck not_ he asked himself as he started moving and walked out the door the guy had just disappeared through.

  
When he was outside he noticed that there were a few people there, but he couldn’t see the guy anywhere. He must have gone around the corner, Lucas thought and walked to the right first to check there. He rounded the corner and saw a tall person standing in the shadow, back facing him.

  
He smirked and walked up to the person, stopping right behind them.

  
„Hey.“ Lucas said „You are hiding here, I barely found you.“ he smirked as the person began to turn around at his words and then - then his heart stopped beating and his breath got stuck in his throat.

  
Because this. This was not the guy he had just seen inside. This was fucking Eliott Demaury. Who was currently frowning down at him.

  
„Fuck I thought you were someone else.“ Lucas quickly said when he recovered from the shock.

  
That only seemed to deepen Eliott’s frown „Who did you think I was?“

  
„Just…a guy…I saw inside. I was following him out here.“

  
Eliott narrowed his eyes „A guy huh? Why were you following a guy outside?“

  
And now it was Lucas’ turn to narrow his eyes „Why do you care?“

  
„I don’t.“

  
„Good.“

  
They frowned at each other for a moment longer, before Eliott glanced down at Lucas’ lips and - oh no this couldn’t be happening again, but it was already too late.

  
Eliott had him pinned against the house wall already and was pressing his lips roughly against Lucas’ whose lips were already parting and…was that a fucking moan? He really needed to get himself under control. But not right now it seemed, as his hands were currently moving underneath Eliott’s jacket and shirt, touching the naked skin on his back, making him shiver.

  
Eliott was biting down on his lip now, hands encompassing Lucas’ face, pressing his entire body against Lucas’, pushing him harder against the wall.

  
„Fuck.“ he said and Lucas felt like this was a déjà vu „Let’s go to your place.“ Eliott whispered against Lucas’ lips.

  
„Can’t“ Lucas said breathlessly „My mom…. She’s….home“ he said in between kisses.

  
Eliott groaned frustrated and pulled his head back for a moment, looking down at Lucas, who looked back up at Eliott in return. His pupils were blown, his lips were shining and puffy and he was short of breath.

  
„Fuck.“ he said again and captured Lucas’ lips in another kiss before taking his hand „Okay let’s go.“

  
„Where?“ Lucas asked confused as he let himself be pulled along by Eliott.

  
„My place.“ he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I was going to end the chapter earlier, but then I thought I couldn't do that to you guys haha
> 
> Wow so many lovely comments on the last chapter! Thank you to every single one of you, I appreciate it so much.  
> Every single comment puts a smile on my face, whether it's short or long. It just makes me happy to know that you enjoy this story <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say...your comments made my day. Thank you so so much for telling me your thoughts <3  
> Here's some fluff, just for you!

Lucas woke up with a pounding headache. His mouth felt dry and his stomach unsettled. He slowly blinked his eyes open and didn’t recognize the wall that he was looking at.

  
Did he fall asleep at the party?

  
He looked to his right and saw that there was a glass of water and an aspirin sitting on the nightstand next to him. He took the pill and downed the glass of water gratefully. After he had put the glass back on the table, he wanted to look for his phone to check the time when he realized - he was naked.

  
„What the - “ and then the memories of the night before came crashing back down on him.

  
He had met Eliott at the party, who had kissed him and then took him home where they - Lucas lifted the sheet - yup they definitely had sex.

  
He brought his hands up to his temples and groaned. Shit, he didn’t want to fall victim to Eliott again, yet here he was, naked in his bed. And Eliott was gone. Of course he was.

  
Lucas sat up slowly and winced as the headache grew stronger. He sat still for a moment, waiting for it to subside before moving again. There were tissues strewn across the floor, assumingely from last night and their clothes were everywhere. He spotted his boxers and got up slowly, bending down to pick them up and put them on. His jeans were all the way by the door and were the fuck was his sweater? He must have forgotten his jacket at the party but he knew he had his sweater when he left.

  
He checked for his phone after he had buttoned his jeans and was relieved to find it in his pocket.

  
He saw a black T-Shirt on the ground, probably Eliott’s and put it on, since he couldn’t find his own shirt. Lucas slowly opened the bedroom door and walked outside, it was quiet in the apartment.

  
There was another door, that seemed to be a bedroom one, closed to his right, so he decided to walk down the hallway to the left. He rounded the corner and was relieved to see the front door and his shoes standing next to it.Now if he could only find his sweater…

  
„Looking for this?“ Came Eliott’s voice from behind him suddenly.

  
Lucas turned around surprised and saw Eliott leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, holding up his sweater with a smirk in place. His hair was tousled, he was only wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants, tattoos on his arm on display and he looked - to be honest - fucked out.

  
When Lucas didn’t reply, Eliott walked up to him slowly „We kind of started undressing in the hallway.“ he explained and tossed Lucas his sweater, which he managed to catch at the last moment.

  
„Uh thanks.“ he didn’t know how to act right now. Eliott probably wanted him to leave as soon as possible, he had probably been drunk last night as well and regretted sleeping with Lucas.

  
„And thanks for the…um aspirin and water.“

  
Eliott shrugged looking at him intensely „Figured you’d need it, you seemed to be pretty drunk last night.“

  
Lucas furrowed his brows „Weren’t you as well?“

  
„Didn’t have a drop of alcohol last night.“ Eliott replied and continued staring at him.

  
Oh.

  
„Oh.“ Lucas said dumbly

  
Eliott smirked, before walking another step closer to Lucas, taking his chin in between his thumb and forefinger and slowly moving his head forward, before pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to Lucas’ lips.

  
„Text me.“ he said before turning around and walking down the hallway, presumably to his room.

  
Lucas stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds. So Eliott had not been drunk, he brought him home because he actually wanted him? What happened to moving too fast? And now he wanted to text him and gave him soft goodbye kisses?

  
Lucas moved his hand up to his lips, he was so confused, he needed to text the boys immediately, he hoped they were up already.

  
.

  
Lucas was in luck, Yann was up and since Arthur had spent the night at his place he had no choice but to wake up as well when Lucas joined them.

  
He walked there straight from Eliott’s place, feeling a real walk of shame the first time in his life.

  
Basile got there shortly after him as well and currently they were all lying on the bed and the floor, hungover.

  
„Okay Lucas what was the emergency that you had to get us out of bed for at this ungodly hour?“ Arthur asked, with his eyes closed, from the bed.

  
„It’s 10:30.“ Yann replied from where he was checking his texts on the bed next to him.

  
„We got home 3 hours ago.“ Arthur replied stunned „I think I’m still drunk.“

  
Basile started snoring on the ground next to Lucas and Lucas hit him in his ribs with his elbow to wake him „Okay listen up this is important I need your help.“

  
„Okay okay I’m up.“ Basile muttered before yawning loudly.

  
Lucas took a deep breath „I slept with Eliott.“

  
It was totally quiet in the room.

  
„Last night. I just got here from his place.“

  
It was quiet for another moment, before all three boys sat up at the same time, eyes wide open, suddenly not tired anymore.

  
„Wait what?“

  
„How did that happen?“

  
„What do you mean you slept with him?“

  
All three started talking at the same time and Lucas sat up as well „Okay calm down.“

  
„Calm down!“ he repeated louder when the boys still kept talking „Here’s what happened: When you left to get us drinks“ he looked at Yann „There was this boy, about the same height as Eliott, brown hair as well, who flirted with me and gestured for me to follow him outside, so I did.“

  
„Oh that’s where you went!“ Yann threw in „I was looking for you for two hours man!“

  
„Anyways.“ Lucas continued „When I followed him outside I couldn’t see him anywhere, so I figured he went around the corner and I looked there for him, which is when I found a person who looked like him, standing with their back to me in the shadow. So I walked up to him and - “

  
„It was Eliott.“ Arthur finished his sentence excitedly.

  
Lucas nodded „Yes it was Eliott. And when I told him I was looking for someone else he wanted to know who and why, and I asked him why he wanted to know, and then it got all intense between us and suddenly he was pushing me against the wall and kissing me.“

  
„And then?“ Basile asked flustered, chin resting in his hands.

  
„Then“ Lucas started „then he wanted to go to my place but I told him my mom was home so he took me to his instead. And that’s where I woke up this morning. Naked.“

  
„Wow.“ Yann said when Lucas finished the story.

  
„Yeah but that’s not all. This morning after I got dressed, Eliott wasn’t there and I was about to leave but then he was suddenly behind me in the hallway and he…he kissed me? Goodbye and told me to text him.“

  
„Huh.“ Arthur said „Interesting.“

  
„So he didn’t like tell you to leave?“ Yann asked

  
„Or to forget last night ever happened?“ Basile added

  
„Or that it was a mistake?“ Yann questioned

  
Lucas shook his head „He didn’t even drink any alcohol last night.“

  
„Wow.“ Yann said again

  
„That guy is confusing.“ Basile said with furrowed brows.

  
„Right?“ Lucas asked „Like what should I do now? Should I text him? What if he just tells me it went too fast again? Or ignores me at school? I don’t know what to do!“ Lucas groaned and let himself fall back to the carpet on the floor, covering his face with his hands.

  
„Hm…I think he might be using you.“ Arthur said

  
„You think so?“ Yann asked skeptical

  
„Yeah don’t you?“

  
„I don’t know. It feels like he just got cold feet at first but when he heard that Lucas was looking for another guy he got jealous and realized he wants him after all.“

  
Lucas lifted his hands from his head „Jealous?“ He sat up again „You think so?“

  
„Think about it. You tell him you’re looking for another guy and he wants to know who and why and one second later he got you pushed up against the wall, practically devouring you. Sounds jealous to me.“ Yann shrugged

  
Arthur nodded „Maybe you’re right.“

  
Huh. Jealous. Lucas hadn’t thought about that possibility yet. But if he was jealous that would mean… „But that means he likes me?“

  
Yann laughed „You’re usually not jealous of people you’re not interested in Lulu.“

  
„He likes me.“ Lucas repeated to himself again, before frowning „But why did he push me away then? Said we’re moving too fast?“

  
Yann shrugged „Like I said, probably cold feet, he doesn’t exactly seem like the relationship kind of guy. Probably realized he likes you and got scared.“

  
That all made so much sense, Lucas couldn’t believe it.

  
„So should I text him then?“

  
Yann immediately shook his head „No you don’t want to be too easy to get. Keep him in suspense, let him come to you.“

  
Lucas bit his lip but agreed.

  
„So now tell us every detail about last night.“ Basile wiggled his eyebrows at him.

  
.

  
Lucas didn’t go home until Sunday evening. He ended up telling the boys about the night, not in detail but enough to keep them happy. 

  
Basile told them about his night as well. In detail.

  
They ordered food and played video games and chilled until they all decided to go home and for Lucas to finally wash the traces of Eliott off of his body. Even if he did so reluctantly.

  
At least he still had his shirt, which he decided to wear to bed, he would never know so what wasthe harm?

  
When he lay in bed he opened his messages with Eliott and thought about sending him a text, but remembered Yann’s words and decided against it.

  
.

  
He was walking to the canteen for lunch when his phone vibrated in his pocket. _Probably one of the boys asking where he was_ he thought but when he got his phone out of his pocket, he saw that it was from Eliott instead.

  
He stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing students to bump into him and complain, but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t even hear them when he unlocked the phone and read the message.

_  
Meet me by the bleachers_

  
Lucas’ heart started racing in his chest. Eliott wanted to see him. He spun around on his heels and walked in the other direction, sending a quick _‚won’t make it to lunch‘_ to the boys, before walking outside and towards the football field.

  
He didn’t know where Eliott wanted to meet exactly, but he simply headed to the same spot they went to the last time and was relieved to see him sitting there. His hood was pulled up over his head and he was smoking. Lucas’ heart picked up even more speed, if possible.

  
As he slowly walked closer, Eliott lifted his head, and there was a small smile tugging at his lips.

  
Lucas stopped in front of him „Hi.“

  
Eliott dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it before getting up while exhaling the smoke „Hey.“

  
They looked at each other for a moment, before Eliott grabbed Lucas’ chin like the last time again, pulling him closer and pressing a soft but lingering kiss to his lips.

  
Lucas had to admit he didn’t see it coming.

  
When Eliott moved his head back a little, Lucas stayed in place, chin still tilted up, lips slightly parted.

  
Eliott looked down at him and smiled. Full on smiled! With his eyes squinting and everything. The last time Lucas saw this was at his place a while ago.

  
„So about Saturday.“ Eliott started and Lucas moved his head back a little, eyes narrowing. He was not going to say this was moving too fast again was he? Or that it was a one time thing?

  
„Yeah?“ Lucas asked skeptical

  
„We should do that again soon.“

  
Lucas exhaled a laugh and Eliott smirked in response „Okay, yeah I agree.“

  
Eliott smiled again and moved his head closer, Lucas did the same and they met in the middle for a kiss. It started out as gentle as the first one but turned heated soon. Lips parting for tongues, hands moving underneath shirts, and bodies pressed up against each other’s. Their breathing became shallow, which is why they didn’t hear the voice calling until they were close.

  
„Eliott? Are you here?“

  
They parted from their kiss, both looking flushed and panting, when Idriss walked underneath the bleachers. He stopped when he saw them and watched them for a moment, before nodding to Lucas „What’s up?“

  
„Hey.“ Lucas replied quietly

  
„I wanted to ask if you want to have a smoke before class, but I can see you’re busy“ he said, looking at Eliott.

  
„No it’s fine, let’s have a smoke.“ Eliott replied before turning to Lucas „Text me, yeah?“

  
Lucas nodded as he began walking back off to school „Oh and Lucas?“ he turned around to look at Eliott again „You can keep my shirt for now.“ he winked at him before turning back to Idriss and lighting his cigarette.

  
Lucas could feel his face getting hot and quickly turned around to walk away.

  
.

  
On Monday evening Lucas was lying in bed, holding his phone and composing a text to Eliott. He had asked him a second time to text now, and after he very much took the first step in school that day, Lucas thought it was only fair if he texted him now in return.

_  
Did you find my T-shirt anywhere by any chance?_

  
Lucas thought that was a good excuse to text him. It didn’t seem too clingy, he was just casually starting a conversation.

_  
Wearing it right now_

  
came the immediate reply. Lucas held his breath. Eliott was wearing his shirt the same way he was wearing his right now. Did that mean he wanted to feel Lucas on him as well? Smell his scent?

_  
What are you wearing_ 😏

  
came a second text from Eliott and Lucas had to smirk at the emoji.

_  
Your shirt_

  
he replied.

_  
Hot_

  
Eliott texted back and the second text followed quickly

_  
Send me a pic?_

  
Lucas bit his lip, he felt himself getting hot. He had never actually sexted with anyone before, but figured why not. So he moved the T-shirt up a little to display his abs, ruffled his hair and snapped a picture before sending it to Eliott with a beating heart.

  
This time the reply took a little longer.

_  
Fuck so hot, you turn me on so much_

  
Eliott replied, followed by a picture of his boxers, displaying a bulge.

  
Lucas felt himself getting even hotter and moved his own hand inside his boxers before snapping a picture of that and sending it to Eliott.

  
.

  
Tuesday had Lucas skipping lunch again to meet Eliott underneath the bleachers once more and make out.

  
Who needed lunch when you could devour Eliott Demaury instead? 

  
They were leaning against a pole, bodies pressed up against the other’s, hands moving underneath shirts.

  
„Last night was fucking hot.“ Eliott said in between kisses, grabbing Lucas’ ass and pulling him closer.

  
„Hmm“ Was the only reply Lucas was capable off, licking the taste of smoke out of Eliott’s mouth and grinding his hips against his.

  
The school bell rang, announcing the end of lunch and they parted reluctantly, pressing a few soft kisses to their lips before finally parting all the way.

  
Eliott looked down at Lucas with lidded eyes, swollen lips and rosy cheeks. Hair tousled from where Lucas was just running his hands through it.

  
Lucas was still leaning against the pole, lips parted and breathing heavily, looking up at Eliott.

  
Eliott licked his lips, before slowly walking away backwards „You’re so fucking hot Lucas!“ he said as he moved further away and finally turned around to walk to the school.

  
Lucas stayed a moment longer underneath the bleachers, catching his breath and calming his beating heart.

  
Eliott Demaury thought he was fucking hot.

  
.

  
On Wednesday the boys complained that Lucas didn’t spend any time with them anymore so he texted Eliott that he was going to have lunch with them and couldn’t meet, which earned him a reply of a sad smiley.

  
He kept the boys updated on all the last happenings between him and Eliott and they were all happy for him.

  
On Thursday he was sitting in his biology class, nervously shaking his leg, which made Arthur kick him in the shin a few times, and counted the minutes, because he would meet Eliott for tutoring again after class.

  
The bell rang and Lucas jumped up, immediately grabbing his backpack and his jacket and almost sprinting out the room without saying goodbye to Arthur, who watched him with a smile and simply shook his head at him.

  
Lucas walked down to their classroom and took a deep breath, before opening the door and trying to look totally casual and chill.

  
Eliott was already there, he was leaning against a desk, facing the door, wearing a hood and his leather jacket and looking as hot as ever.

  
When Lucas entered the room, he lifted his head and smirked at him, already licking his lips.

  
Lucas smirked back and closed the door behind himself, slowly walking up to him. Eliott pushed himself up from the desk and met Lucas in the middle. They stood in front of each other for a moment, simply looking into the other’s eyes and smiling, not touching yet.

  
„Hi.“ Eliott said looking down at Lucas’ lips.

  
Lucas tipped his head back further „Hi“ he breathed out and looked up at Eliott with parted lips.

  
Eliott looked up to Lucas’ eyes for a second, before glancing down at his lips again and finally grabbing him by his waist and crashing their lips together.

  
The kiss was hungry from the start, both parting their lips for the other and moaning into each other’s mouth.

  
Eliott pushed Lucas back against a desk and began grinding against him. Lucas sat down on top of the desk and parted his legs, so that Eliott could fit in between them and when he did, he wrapped his legs around him, pulling him that much closer.

  
He could feel both of them growing hard in their jeans from where they were moving against each other.

  
Eliott began kissing and biting down Lucas’ neck and Lucas tipped his back to the side to give Eliott better access.

  
„Fuck“ Eliott panted against Lucas’ neck „Want you so much right now.“

  
„Here?“ Lucas panted out „Now?“

  
Eliott stopped kissing his neck to look at Lucas, pupils blown „Fuck yeah, that would be fucking hot. Let’s do it in school.“

  
Lucas looked at him with big eyes „Okay“ he replied breathlessly.

  
Eliott smirked and his hands flew down to Lucas’ jeans to unbutton them, when suddenly the door to the classroom was opened.

  
Eliott jumped back quickly and they both turned to the door, shocked expressions on their faces.

  
Mrs. Ryan entered and looked at them with narrowed eyes, at Lucas sitting on a desk and at Eliott standing in front of him „What is going on here? This doesn’t look like studying, where are your books?“

  
They both looked at her for a moment with wide eyes before looking back at each other.

  
„I um… I was just thanking Lucas for tutoring me and telling him I got a B on my test.“ Eliott started „And um we were just about to get our books out actually.“ Eliott demonstratively took of his backpack and opened it to retrieve his book. Lucas was still frozen to the spot and simply watched him.

  
„Alright, well I know you two probably have a lot to talk about, which is fine, but don’t forget the studying.“ She smiled at them „It’s really paying off, so carry on boys.“ She nodded and left the room closing the door behind herself.

  
Lucas and Eliott stared at the door for a few seconds before exhaling a breath of relief and laughing quietly.

  
„That was close!“ Eliott said laughing and walked back up to Lucas, placing his hands on his knees and nuzzling his face in his neck.

  
Lucas’ eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, but the teacher could return at any moment, he wasn’t feeling relaxed anymore. He placed his hands on Eliott’s chest and pushed him back a little „You got a B on your test?“ he asked looking at him „You didn’t even tell me, that’s amazing.“ he smiled at him.

  
Eliott shrugged „I had a great tutor.“ He raised his eyebrows, before lowering his head back to Lucas’ neck „Now where were we?“

  
Lucas chuckled and pushed Eliott back again „Maybe we should actually study then? To make sure you keep the grades up?“

  
Eliott frowned and pushed out his bottom lip „But I like what we were just doing.“

  
„If we get caught we’ll probably get detention for the rest of our lives _and_ they will notify our parents.“ 

  
Eliott looked at him for a moment before sighing „Fuck you’re right.“ he took a step back „So when can we continue this then?“

  
„My mom is working the night shift this weekend again, you can come over tomorrow if you like?“

  
Eliott smiled „I think I will.“ he pressed one last soft kiss to Lucas’ lips „Okay let’s study.“

  
.

  
On Friday evening they were lying in Lucas’ bed, naked skin covered by a blanket.

  
Lucas was lying on his back, while Eliott was lying on his stomach, left arm draped over Lucas’ chest.

  
Lucas looked down at the tattoos on Eliott’s arm and stroke his fingers over them. 

  
„Do all of your tattoos have a meaning?“ Lucas asked, looking over at Eliott, whose eyes moved to his own arm as well, before he nodded.

  
„I drew them all myself and just handed them to the tattoo artists.“

  
Lucas was amazed once again at his talent, he stroke his fingers over the skull and rose tattoo, Eliott had told him what that represented when he was at Lucas’ place the last time.

  
Below that was a tattoo of an hourglass, sand running through it „What’s the meaning behind this one?“ Lucas asked, moving his fingers over the shape.

  
Eliott was quiet for a moment before speaking „It’s to remind myself that our existence is fleeting and that the time will run out for every person eventually.“ he looked up at Lucas who met his eyes and swallowed.

  
Lucas looked back down at his arm and moved his fingers to stroke over the next tattoo, it was of multiple birds flying „What’s the meaning behind this one?“ He almost whispered.

  
Eliott replied quicker this time „The flying birds symbolize freedom and not being held down.“ he paused before he continued „It reminds me to not worry and that things will get better in time.“ he didn’t look up at Lucas, just kept looking down at his arm instead.

  
Closer to Eliott’s wrist Lucas noticed the smallest tattoo, it was that of a semicolon. He had seen that one before on social media. He ran his thumb over it but didn’t ask for the meaning behind it. Eliott explained it regardless.

  
„Life is similar to a semicolon.“ he was speaking quietly now „A semicolon is used when a sentence could have ended…but didn’t.“

  
Lucas gulped and turned to look at Eliott again who moved his eyes up as well, when he noticed Lucas watching him. They didn’t speak for a moment. Lucas wanted to ask so many things. _Why do you draw all these dark images? Why do you have these tattoos? What happened to you?_ But mostly he wanted to ask: _Are you okay?  
  
_

He didn’t know how though and he was scared of the answer. He was scared that Eliott didn’t want to give him the answer, that it would hurt him to talk about it and that it would push him away. He was scared that he couldn’t handle the answer. So he swallowed all these questions down instead and looked back at his arm, moving his fingers a little up again to stroke over the last tattoo. „And what is the meaning behind this one?“ he asked a little confused. It was the head of a cute raccoon.

  
Eliott chuckled and Lucas immediately felt himself relax „That one’s just for fun.“ he said „Raccoons are my spiritual animal.“

  
Lucas looked at him and deadpanned „Raccoons are your spiritual animal?“

  
Eliott nodded „They’re cool, plus they were a mask.“ he raised his eyebrows and smiled at Lucas, which made him smile in return.

  
„You’re weird.“ he said still smiling

  
„I can live with that.“ Eliott nodded

  
Lucas turned on his side to face Eliott better, their heads lying close to each other.

  
They looked into each other’s eyes for what felt like hours, before Lucas found the courage to ask „That Friday, when we…when you came over for the second time.“ He looked down and licked his lips „Why did you…I mean - “

  
„Why did I push you away?“ Eliott finished his question „Told you it was moving too fast?“

  
Lucas nodded.

  
This time it was Eliott’s turn to look down, he sighed before speaking „Because I hurt every single person I care about.“ he looked up again „I don’t want to hurt you.“ he whispered.

  
Lucas looked at him with glassy eyes, Eliott didn’t want to hurt him, because he cared about him. „You care about me?“ he asked raising his eyebrows.

  
Eliott rolled his eyes and turned on his back, hiding his face in his hands „You’re insufferable, I don’t even know why I’m hanging out with you.“

  
Lucas laughed and raised himself on one elbow „Oh I can tell you why, it’s because you care about me!“ he felt giddy saying those words.

  
Eliott peeked at him from in between his fingers „Shut up.“ he said, but there was no force behind his words.

  
Lucas sing sang „you care about me, you care about me.“

  
„Shut up or I’ll make you.“ Eliott said lowering his hands and trying his best to scowl at Lucas, but the smile on his lips betrayed him.

  
„Oh yeah? I would like to see you try.“ Lucas said challengingly and raised his eyebrows.

  
Eliott didn’t need to be told twice, he rolled over and on top of Lucas, sliding one leg in between his, naked bodies touching, and ground his hips down. Lucas looked up at him with parted lips and Eliott shrugged „Easy.“ before lowering his head and kissing Lucas deeply.

  
.

  
Saturday left Lucas feeling sore in places he didn’t even know he could feel sore.

  
Eliott had to leave early in the morning before Lucas’ mom returned, but with the promise of coming back later that evening, after catching up on some sleep and showering.

  
Which is what Lucas had done as well and was currently waiting for Eliott to come over. He had texted him when his mom had left and he had told him that he’d be there soon.

  
The doorbell rang and Lucas practically sprinted to the door to open it. Eliott was standing there smirking at him with raised eyebrows „That was fast.“ he said and Lucas could still not fathom how hot this guy was. The way he was standing there with his leather jacket, the hood pulled deep over his face, the skinny ripped jeans and the black boots. 

  
Eliott noticed that Lucas was eyeing him slowly from top to bottom and raised an eyebrow „Undressing me with your eyes already?“

  
Lucas felt caught and quickly moved his eyes back up to Eliott’s, who was walking inside now, closing the front door behind himself. Lucas moved backwards, as Eliott kept walking towards him, until he was crowded against the wall „Can’t even wait until I’m inside, can you?“ he said as their noses were touching already.

  
Lucas’ breathing was already becoming labored, he didn’t know how Eliott did it, how much power he held over him.

  
He began walking backwards to Lucas’ room, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with him, not taking his eyes off of him for one moment. Lucas followed willingly and closed the door behind himself once they were inside. He leaned against the door as Eliott crowded his space again, hands moving up to cup Lucas’ cheeks. He looked down at him with such a look in his eyes, Lucas couldn’t name it, eyes squinting slightly, before slowly closing the distance and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss felt so familiar and intimate, Lucas was suddenly overwhelmed with feelings. Eliott was not devouring him, he was not taking of his clothes, he was not teasing him. Instead he was so gentle, caressing Lucas’ cheeks and pressing soft kisses to his lips.

  
He pulled his head back to look down at Lucas again and smiled, thumb running over his bottom lip. Lucas looked up at him in wonder, lips parted „Are you okay?“ he asked after a moment, which made Eliott’s eyes squint even more.

  
„I am now.“ he said, pressing a kiss to Lucas’ cheek before walking over to the desk, dropping his jacket to the chair and pushing the hood of his head.

  
Lucas was still leaning against the door watching Eliott ruffle his hair. This was a completely different side of Eliott he had never seen before. He had a soft side? A gentle side even? Who would have known? From his appearance you’d never know.

  
Eliott retrieved a joint from his hoodie pocket and opened the window to sit down on the window sill as if he had done this a hundred times before.

  
He looked over to Lucas who was still standing at the door watching him and his lips quirked. He tilted his head, silently asking Lucas to come join him as he lit the joint.

  
Lucas pushed himself off the door and walked over, joining Eliott on the opposite side of the window sill. One of each of their legs was propped up on it and their feet were touching.

  
Eliott took a deep drag and exhaled the smoke while looking at Lucas, eyes slightly narrowed to protect them from the smoke. Lucas watched him with parted lips. Something had changed.This felt different. It felt like something had shifted between them. Like Eliott was not hiding behind the walls he had so carefully constructed, like he was letting Lucas in.

  
He held out the joint to Lucas wordlessly, still not looking away. Lucas accepted it, leaning his head back against the wall and breathing in the smoke. Eliott didn’t take his eyes off of him and he did the same. They were simply looking at each other, nobody dared to speak to disturb this - whatever was happening - between them.

  
The joint was passed back and forth a few more times until it was finished. Eliott exhaled the last of the smoke, before throwing the stub out the window. He leaned forward, resting his arm on his knee and licked his lips. With his other hand he grabbed Lucas shirt and pulled him forward slowly, until their noses were almost touching. He looked him in the eyes before closing the rest of the distance and capturing Lucas’ lips in a soft kiss. This one lasted longer, although it didn’t turn heated or hungry. They simply kissed each other softly and gently, hands stroking down cheeks or carding through hair, until they began shivering from the cold air coming in through the open window.

  
Eliott got up and reached out his hand for Lucas „Come on.“ he said quietly, smiling down at him.

  
Lucas took Eliott’s hand and closed the window before he was pulled towards the bed.

  
Eliott stopped in front of it and placed his hands on each side of Lucas’ head. He looked down at him with - Lucas didn’t know what. Just that his eyes looked incredibly soft and warm as he gazed down on him. Lucas felt a shiver run down his back, even though he had closed the window, and he knew it wasn’t from the cold. 

  
Lucas tilted up his chin further, silently asking for Eliott to kiss him, which he did immediately.

  
This kiss was as soft as the ones before, lips gently moving against each other’s and Lucas felt like he was floating. He felt fireworks go off inside him and was glad that he had his arms wrapped around Eliott’s shoulders, because he was afraid his legs would give out.

  
Eliott moved back another step and simply lowered himself on the bed until he was sitting on it. He pulled Lucas along with him until he was straddling him, knees resting to the left and right of Eliott’s thighs.

  
Eliott’s arms moved down to Lucas’ waist and Lucas’ hands up to his face. He stopped kissing him for a moment to look down at him. Eliott opened his eyes and looked up at him through lidded eyes. He looked gorgeous, Lucas thought. His head was tipped back, his lips swollen and parted, his cheeks flushed, his hair tousled and suddenly it hit Lucas.

  
He was falling for him. 

  
Lucas was falling in love with Eliott right there and then. He was falling in love with this beautiful boy, with the dark thoughts and these high walls he had built up around himself and where he didn’t let anyone in.

  
Except, Lucas thought, it seemed that he was letting him in, slowly.

  
This boy, that was sitting in front of Lucas right now, looking up at him adoringly, this boy was not the same Eliott that walked around at school. The one who didn’t look anyone in the eyes, the one who didn’t speak much and the one who didn’t seem to care about anything. 

  
No, Lucas was convinced this Eliott right here, this was the real Eliott. The one at school was simply a shell of him, to protect himself from something. From what, Lucas was not sure yet, but he was determined to find out.

  
But this Eliott here and now, this was the one Lucas was falling for.

  
The realization made his heart race in his chest and his breathing become shallow. Because maybe, just maybe, the look that Eliott was giving him tonight, meant that he was falling for him as well, Lucas thought as he joined their lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I appeciate every single comment and kudo so much, you have no idea <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Hope everybody is having a safe one and staying healthy <3

„Hey where is my hoodie anyways?“ Lucas asked as he watched Eliott get dressed from where he was lying in bed still naked but covered by a blanket.

  
Eliott pulled his own black hoodie over his head „What hoodie?“ he asked innocently.

  
Lucas raised his eyebrows „You know which hoodie. The one you made fun off because of the _Romance_.“

  
Eliott pretended to think for a moment before he remembered „Oh, that one. Hm…guess it must be somewhere at my place.“ he shrugged.

  
„Hmm somewhere at your place huh?“

  
Eliott shrugged on his leather jacket and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Lucas and stroking his fingers through his hair „And where is my T-Shirt?“ he smirked as a reply.

  
Lucas opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it and closed it again.

  
„Thought so.“ Eliott said

  
„Okay, you can have your T-Shirt back in exchange for my hoodie.“

  
Eliott continued stroking Lucas’ hair and looked down at him, pondering „Nope.“ he replied finally.

  
„Oh come on, I actually like that hoodie! You can have literally anything else, here take this T-Shirt“ he handed him the shirt that was lying on the bed next to them, which he had taken off earlier.

  
Eliott raised an eyebrow „What makes you think I care about having something of yours? Maybe I just like the hoodie.“

  
Lucas looked at him deadpan „You literally made fun of the hoodie when I gave it to you. Plus! You only wear black!“ he gestured down at Eliott’s clothes.

  
Eliott looked down at himself, before looking back up at Lucas „Maybe it grew on me? And who knows, in the safety of my own home I might wear all the colors of the rainbow, you don’t know that I don’t“  
  
Somehow Lucas doubted that „Fine, then I’ll just get it the next time I come over to yours.“

  
„Hmm and when is that?“ Eliott asked, moving his head closer to Lucas’ until their lips were brushing against each other’s.

  
„When you invite me over. Or you know, pick me up at a party or something.“ Lucas smirked.

  
Eliott smirked back at him before dropping a kiss to his lips and getting up, quickly grabbing the T-shirt from Lucas’ hands.

  
„See you at school.“ he said winking down at him and walked over to the door.

  
„Hey!“ Lucas yelled after him and Eliott turned around, looking at him innocently.

  
„My T-shirt?“ Lucas asked raising his eyebrows and looking at the shirt in Eliott’s hand „Thought you didn’t want it?“

  
„Oh this old thing?“ he asked holding it up „Nah I’m just taking it hostage until I get my own T-shirt back.“ he opened the door and winked one last time before closing it. 

  
Lucas stared at the door incredulously, laughing. He couldn’t believe he was falling for this guy.

  
.

  
On Monday morning Eliott texted to meet him in the alley where he always smoked before school.

  
Lucas was nervous meeting him there, since he knew Idriss was usually there as well. But it turned out he was nervous for nothing, Idriss greeted him and didn’t even seem surprised to see him there. Just continued smoking and told Eliott he’d see him in class when he was done.

  
Lucas and Eliott made out against the wall until they heard the school bell and Eliott only reluctantly let Lucas go.

  
This became a regularity for the following days.

  
On Thursday morning, Idriss had just left and Eliott currently had Lucas pressed up against the wall, kissing him eagerly when he suddenly stopped.

  
„Oh hey I forgot to tell you.“ he said moving his head back and pushing a strand of Lucas’ hair that had fallen on his forehead back „I get off earlier today, so we might have to move tutoring somewhere else.“

  
„Oh okay.“ Lucas nodded „Can we do it at your place? My mom is home.“ Lucas replied.

  
Eliott looked down at the ground for a moment, before nodding and looking back up „Okay, yeah, you can come to my place after school.“

  
Lucas smiled at him „Okay cool.“

  
The school bell rang and Eliott pressed one last kiss to Lucas’ lips before walking away „See you later hot stuff“ he winked at him and crossed the street.

  
.

  
Good thing he had walked home when it was already light out after their one night stand, Lucas thought, because he remembered where Eliott lived and found the way there easily. At 3:50 he rang his doorbell and was promptly buzzed up. Eliott was already standing in the doorway and smiling at him.

  
„Hey“ he said as Lucas walked closer to the door, wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling him in for a kiss.

  
„Hey“ Lucas replied smiling up at him.

  
Eliott dropped his arms and closed the front door, before walking off to his room, Lucas following closely behind him.

  
Even though he had been there before, it all seemed new and different to Lucas.

  
Last time he was just shocked to find himself at Eliott’s and tried to get out of there as quickly as possible.

  
This time, he was happy to be here, to spend time with Eliott in his home and he looked around interestedly when they entered his bedroom.

  
There were lots of drawings and sketches pinned to the walls, Lucas hadn’t noticed them the last time. Probably because he was frantically looking for his clothes instead, he thought.

  
He took of his jacket and scarf and placed them on a chair and dropped bis bag to the ground. He walked around the room and looked at the drawings, stunned at Eliott’s talent once again.

  
„Yeah those are kind of old.“ Eliott said from behind him „I can draw much better now.“

  
Lucas turned around to look at him, eyebrows raised. Eliott had his arm lifted, hand scratching the back of his head uncomfortably „Better than this?“ Lucas asked incredulously „These are amazing!“

  
Eliott lowered his arm again „Thanks“ he said quietly and burrowed his hands in his jeans pockets.

  
Lucas looked at a few more drawings before walking over to Eliott and stopping right in front of him „So, want to study?“

  
Eliott brought his arms up to Lucas’ waist and pulled him close „Hmm in a little while.“ he responded and began kissing Lucas.

  
Lucas smiled but kissed Eliott back eagerly, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

  
Eliott moved them until Lucas could fell the bed against his calves and Eliott pushed him down on it. Lucas fell back and lay down, grinning up at Eliott who smiled, before lowering himself on top of Lucas, slotting one leg in between his.

  
They were making out heavily, tongues licking into mouths and hips grinding against each other’s, quiet moans slipping out of their mouths.

  
Lucas was just moving his hand underneath Eliott’s sweater, touching the skin there, making his abs tremble, when there was a knock at the bedroom door.

  
„Eliott?“

  
Eliott froze above him and opened his eyes, moving his head back a little.

  
„Eliott?“ The voice said louder this time.

  
Eliott groaned and looked at Lucas „Guess my dad’s home, hold on a moment.“ And after he had gotten up he added „Stay exactly like that.“

  
He walked over to the door and opened it just enough so he could talk to the person.

  
„What?“ he asked annoyed.

  
„Do you have company?“ his father asked.

  
„Yes we’re studying and you’re interrupting us.“

  
„Come to the kitchen, I want to talk to you.“

  
Eliott rolled his eyes and shot Lucas an apologetic look before walking outside, leaving the door ajar.

  
Lucas watched him leave the room, propped up on his elbows. His father seemed to be angry at him. Shortly after he heard loud voices coming presumably from the kitchen.

  
„….a boy?…you think it’s a good idea?“ his father said loudly.

  
Lucas didn’t want to eavesdrop, he really didn’t, but he couldn’t help it, the curiosity was killing him, so he got up and moved closer to the door.

  
„You know what happened the last time Eliott, you shouldn’t put another person through that.“

  
„I think I still get to decide that myself.“ Eliott replied angrily.

  
„Oh yeah? Have you told him? Does he know what he’s getting himself into?“

  
Eliott stayed quiet and Lucas furrowed his brows. What was his father talking about.

  
After a moment of silence the father began speaking again.

  
„And are you drinking? I found beer cans underneath your bed!“

  
„What the hell? Are you going through my things?“

  
„Obviously I have to!“ His father yelled now „You know it’s not good for you, but you do it anyways.“

  
„Stop controlling me, you’re worse than mom!“ Eliott yelled in return.

  
„We are worried about you!“ his father yelled. Then a little quieter he added „Have you been taking your medications?“

  
„Yes! Okay? I’m taking them! Happy?“

  
„No Eliott, we are not happy. We don’t think you’ve been taking them regularly. Maybe you should go see Dr. Lewis again- “

  
„No.“ Eliott simply replied

  
There was a long pause „I’m going back to my room.“

  
„Eliott.“ his father said sternly „Remember what I said. Don’t put another person through something like that. I’m sure if he knew, he wouldn’t want to be with you. You should be honest.“

  
Eliott didn’t say anything for a long time and Lucas was starting to feel sick. He walked away from the door and back into the room, so it wouldn’t look like he was listening. What did his father mean by that? Why wouldn’t Lucas want to be with him? Why would his father say things like that to his own son?

  
Lucas felt confused but at the same time angry at Eliott’s father for the things he said. He didn’t know what was going on but he was sure it wasn’t true.

  
Whatever it was, whatever Eliott had to take medication for, he was sure it wouldn’t change anything about the way he saw him. Lucas had a suspicion, based on the drawings and tattoos, especially the semicolon tattoo, and the things Eliott had said. He thought that Eliott struggled with depression, but why would his father say something about what happened the last time? And that Lucas wouldn’t want to be with him if he knew? That didn’t make any sense.

  
Eliott entered the room in the middle of his thoughts, looking at the ground „I think it’s better if you leave now.“ he said

  
„But - “ Lucas started.

  
„Please, just go.“ Eliott repeated, not meeting his eyes.

  
„Eliott what is - “

  
„Leave, Lucas!“ he said angrier this time, looking up at him with a frown on his face.

  
Lucas stood there, looking at Eliott, frowning and hurt. Why wouldn’t he talk to him? Why wouldn’t he tell him what was going on?

  
Lucas felt a lump forming in his throat and decided to start moving before he began crying in front of him. He put on his jacket, shouldered his bag and grabbed his scarf.

  
He walked to the bedroom door, past Eliott who wasn’t looking at him and out in the hallway. He turned around to say goodbye, but Eliott was already closing the door in his face.

  
Lucas stood there a moment longer, staring at the door stunned. What the hell did just happen?

  
He turned and quickly walked down the hallway and out the door. He didn’t let the tears spill out of his eyes until he was around the corner.

  
.

  
Eliott was not at school on Friday. Lucas didn’t expect him to text him to come to the alley, but when he was standing on the school yard with his friends, he saw that Idriss was smoking by himself.

  
He also didn’t see him in the hallways or at lunch. He couldn’t deny that he was worried about him, but at the same time he was hurt and angry. At the way Eliott simply threw him out, his cold, hard look that Lucas knew so well from school, but hadn’t experienced in weeks himself. He had built up his walls all the way again, in the short amount of time in which he had left the bedroom and returned.

  
He hadn’t given Lucas a chance to get a word in or to hear him out.

  
So he refused to be worried about him, because obviously Eliott didn’t care about him either.

  
On Friday evening though, he was still thinking of him. He was wearing his T-shirt but Eliott’s smell had long faded away from it.

  
He sighed and unlocked his cell phone. He would try one last time to contact him. If he didn’t reply to his text he would give up.

_  
Hey, I hope you’re doing okay. I noticed you weren’t at school today. I would really like to talk…maybe this weekend? Let me know xx_

  
He hit send and waited to see if Eliott was reading his message or would reply to it. After a few minutes he furrowed his brows when he realized that his message didn’t have the delivered status like the other ones above it.

_  
Maybe he turned his phone off_ he told himself. But there was a small voice in the back of his head telling him to check his Instagram. His heart began beating faster when he entered Eliott’s username on Instagram but it didn’t show up. Now Lucas sat up in his bed.

_  
No he wouldn’t. Would he?_

  
He quickly went to Basile’s profile and checked the people he was following. He knew he had followed Eliott, he had told Lucas. 

  
Sure enough he found Eliott’s profile in his follows. He gulped when he clicked on it and his site opened. But there was nothing for Lucas to see.

_  
He blocked me._ He thought, shock running through his body. H _e actually fucking blocked me._

  
He exited Instagram and went back to the text messages, his message had still not been delivered.

_  
He blocked my number and he blocked me on Instagram._

  
Lucas stared down at his phone until his vision became blurry. Tears of anger and hurt rising in his eyes.

  
Eliott did not want Lucas to contact him anymore, he had erased him from his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, please don't hate me!!


	10. Chapter 10

The boys had texted him to meet them at the park on Saturday.

  
They knew that him and Eliott had had a fight, but he hadn’t told them exactly what happened yet.

  
Lucas was sitting on the bench waiting for the boys and staring down at his phone. He kept checking his text messages with Eliott and his Instagram account, hoping that it was just a glitch on his phone and that suddenly Eliott’s account would be open to him again or that he would text him back.

  
But no such luck. The text was still not delivered and Eliott’s profile on Instagram was still not visible for him.

  
Lucas sighed and rested his forehead in his left hand. That’s how the boys found him a few minutes later.

  
„Hey“ they said, concerned looks on their faces as they got closer. 

  
Yann sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders „Everything okay?“

  
Lucas sighed again and looked up at Arthur and Basile looking down at him concerned „No actually.“ he replied

  
„Eliott?“ Arthur asked

  
Lucas nodded „Yeah.“

  
„Did you guys talk yet?“ Yann asked

  
„No, I tried to contact him but he blocked me everywhere.“

  
„Ooooh that’s tough.“ Yann said „What exactly happened between the two of you? We haven’t seen you much recently, it seemed you were really happy with him.“

  
Lucas huffed and scuffed his shoe on the ground „I thought we were too. We were actually doing really good and I felt like we were getting somewhere you know?“ he looked up at the boys who nodded.

  
„Like he opened up to me a little, I could tell he was letting his walls down and I - I felt like I was getting feelings for him and I thought…I thought he was having feelings for me as well. But I guess I was wrong.“ He was back to looking at the ground.

  
„Of course he has feelings for you.“ Arthur said outraged, which made Lucas look up at him again.

  
„Why do you think that?“

  
„You don’t spend that much time with a person willingly if you don’t have feelings for them. Plus - “ he raised his eyebrows „He kept texting _you_. To meet during lunch or before school.“

  
I guess if he put it like that „Yeah maybe but…no he literally threw me out of his apartment.“

  
„What the hell happened?“ Yann asked again

  
Lucas sighed, he didn’t want to expose Eliott too much, talk about his mental health when he wasn’t even ready to open up himself to Lucas. But on the other hand, he threw him out and blocked him everywhere, so why should he care, right? „I think Eliott is depressed.“

  
„Yeah no shit Sherlock.“ Yann replied

  
Lucas turned to him with furrowed brows and Yann continued „The dark drawings on Instagram? His whole persona? The semicolon tattoo on his wrist?“

  
Basile spoke up suddenly „Yeah I noticed that as well. My mom is sick too, I recognize some things of her in him.“

  
„Your mom is depressed as well?“ Lucas asked surprised

  
„No, my mom is bipolar, but she has depressive episodes.“

  
„Oh okay.“ Lucas replied and the boys were quiet for a moment, not sure how to respond to that.

  
„So tell us what happened.“ Arthur broke the silence.

  
„I was at his place and we were…you know, making out…and stuff.“

  
„And stuff?“ Basile asked smirking

  
Lucas rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the small smile that was forming on his lips „Shut up. Anyways it was all really good and then his father came home and wanted to talk to him. The door was open so I could hear some things. Basically he was angry at him because he found beer cans underneath his bed and he’s not been taking his meds regularly I think. And then…“ Lucas swallowed before he continued speaking „Then he said that he shouldn’t put me through this because of something that happened in the past and if he told me the truth about him, I wouldn’t want to be with him anyways.“

  
„His dad said that?“ Arthur asked incredulously

  
Lucas nodded.

  
„What an ass!“ Yann exclaimed.

  
„Yeah I was shocked too. So then Eliott came back to the room a few minutes later and I wanted to speak to him about it, but he didn’t even let me get out a full sentence and threw me out. Just like that. And then he blocked me everywhere.“ Lucas said holding up his phone.

  
„Hm that’s a difficult situation.“ Yann said

  
„Maybe he threw you out because of his dad? So he would leave him alone?“ Arthur suggested

  
„And that’s why he blocked me everywhere? That doesn’t make any sense.“

  
„Maybe!“ Basile stared „Maybe he wants to get his mental health in check first and then date?“

  
„But he could have told me that! I would have understood. I just don’t understand why he threw me out like that and blocked me.“

  
„It’s really shitty of him that he treated you that way.“ Yann said, tightening his arm around him.

  
„Yeah he’s an ass. Nobody who treats you this way deserves for you to waste a single thought on him.“ Arthur agreed.

  
Lucas knew they were right, Eliott just had fun with him for a while and then dropped him when it was getting too much. He knew he shouldn’t think of him anymore but it had all felt so real, so good.

  
He nodded at them „Yeah you’re right.“

  
„Come on let’s play soccer, get your mind off of things.“ Yann said as he got up and pulled Lucas up with him.

  
.

  
Eliott had been back to school on Wednesday. Lucas spotted him in the alley smoking that morning immediately.

  
His heart had stopped for a beat and he couldn’t tear his eyes off of him, until the boys got him back to reality.

  
„Lucas, hey!“

  
„Hellooo?“

  
Lucas blinked and tuned back in to what the boys were saying „What?“

  
Yann raised his eyebrows and looked at him concerned „Are you okay? With him being back at school?“

  
„Yeah no I’m fine, it’s - “ he stopped talking when he saw Eliott and Idriss cross the street and walk towards the school. They entered the school yard, Eliott looked the same as always, hood pulled deep over his face, black leather jacket and his dark skinny jeans and boots. He maybe looked a little more tired than usual, dark shadows under his eyes, but otherwise he was back to his old self. He didn’t glance over at Lucas once, even though he knew Lucas always stood in the same place at the same time with his friends. So they were back to ignoring each other. Alright.

  
Lucas deflated a little when Eliott disappeared inside the school building, he felt like he had gotten punched in the stomach.

  
„What an ass.“ Arthur said „He could at least look at you.“

  
Lucas shrugged, he didn’t want to talk about him anymore. „I need to get something from my locker, see you later.“

  
In reality he just wanted to lock himself in the toilet stall and be alone for a moment.

  
He pressed his back against the door of the toilet stall and looked up at the ceiling, blinking away tears. He took a few deep breaths, he wouldn’t let Eliott see that he had hurt him. He could be just as cold as he was.

  
He exited the bathroom when the bell rang and went to class.

  
.

  
It was Thursday and the bell had just rung to announce the end of the biology lesson. Usually he would be exited to see Eliott now, he would go over to the classroom and kiss him, before getting some studying done, but not today. He packed his things slowly, waving goodbye to Arthur. He needed to tell Mrs. Ryan that he wouldn’t tutor Eliott anymore, he had already thought of an excuse.

  
When there were only a few students left in class, he walked up to her desk.

  
„Um…“ he started and the teacher looked up.

  
„Oh Lucas! Good I wanted to talk to you anyways. Eliott told me you two had a fight and that he doesn’t want to be tutored by you anymore?“ she looked at him frowning.

  
Oh, so Eliott had already told her, great „Um, yes.“

  
„That’s really sad, because you were both improving so much. Especially Eliott, I could tell that the tutoring was really helping him. His grades got better, he even seemed to be in a better mood.“

  
She looked at Lucas for a long moment „I hope that whatever happened between you two, you can work it out.“

_  
That won’t be happening_ Lucas thought „Yeah thanks, so about the consequences…“

  
„Oh no don’t worry about it. Eliott told me that it was completely his fault and you’re not to blame. He said he picked the fight and he is the one who doesn’t want to work with you anymore, not the other way around.“

  
Lucas gaped at her.

  
„So there won’t be any consequences for you.“ She nodded „Eliott on the other hand.“ she raised her eyebrows „Let’s just say he’ll feel right at home again.“

  
Lucas stood there and simply stared at her. Eliott had told her it was all his fault, so Lucas wouldn’t face any consequences. _Why?_

  
Lucas blinked „Um okay, great…thanks!“ he said and slowly walked out of the classroom.

  
.

  
„He did what?“ Yann asked confused on Friday at lunch.

  
„Yeah he told her it was all him so I wouldn’t have any consequences. He knew they wanted to contact my parents if I don’t keep the tutoring up.“

  
„Huh“ Arthur said „Interesting“

  
„I don’t understand the guy.“ Lucas shrugged „He throws me out and blocks me, but makes sure I don’t get in trouble at school? Why should he care?“

  
„Yeah he’s confusing.“ Yann agreed

  
„Whoa, look at this.“ Basile said suddenly, looking down at his phone before holding it out to Lucas.

  
It was opened to Eliott’s Instagram where he had uploaded a new picture, a drawing.

  
It showed a figure, a man it seemed, standing on a cliff in the dark, looking down. All around him was darkness. The caption read ‚ _We’re all alone in the end anyways‘._

  
Lucas swallowed „When did he upload this?“

  
Basile turned the phone back to himself „Last night it seems“

  
Lucas sighed.

  
„It doesn’t look like he’s in a good place right now. Mentally.“ Basile added.

  
Lucas rubbed his eyes, he shouldn’t care, he shouldn’t „Eliott is at school right? I saw him smoking this morning.“

  
„Yeah I saw him a few times in the hallway today.“ Yann said

  
Arthur nodded „Me too.“

  
„I saw him get food earlier.“ Basile replied.

  
„Okay, I think I know what I’m going to do.“ Lucas said.

  
.

  
Math was the last subject of the day and simultaneously the worst. The minutes didn’t go by and Lucas was simply bored out of his mind.

  
But - he had a plan. Which is why he needed to find the right moment to put it in action.

  
„So who can tell me the answer to this problem?“ their teacher Mr. Vega asked the classroom. He was an older and short man, barely any hair left on his head and wearing big glasses. Lucas almost felt sorry for doing this to him, but he had no other choice.

  
„Your mom!“ he loudly yelled into the classroom.

  
All the students who were bored and half asleep peeked up and looked over at him, before they erupted in loud laughter.

  
Mr. Vega looked surprised at first, then confused and finally angry. „Quiet.“ he tried to silence the still laughing class unsuccessfully. He walked over to his desk angrily and Lucas watched excitedly as he got out a detention slip. He cheered on the inside.

  
„Lucas you can pick up the detention slip after class.“

  
Lucas pretended to be annoyed while hiding his smile behind his hand.

  
.

  
Of course Eliott wasn’t at detention yet when Lucas got there. Mr. Davis was though and raised his eyebrows in surprise to see Lucas walking in.

  
Lucas simply gave him a short nod before sitting down in the middle of the class. This way, if Eliott sat in the back or the front, he wouldn’t be too far away from him. Lucas got out his pen and homework and nervously tapped his pen on the desk. It had been one minute since detention started now, hopefully Eliott should be here soon.

  
Eliott walked in two minutes later and Lucas exhaled a breath of relief.

  
He was looking down at the ground when he walked in.

  
„Eliott please take your hood of.“ Mr. Davis said as soon as he entered the room.

  
Eliott looked up and brought his hands up to lower the hood and that’s when he saw Lucas. Their eyes met and Eliott froze on the spot, with his hands raised to his head, lips parting. For a moment they just looked at each other, it was as if time slowed down and the two of them were the only two people in the room.

  
That was until Mr. Davis broke the spell and brought them back to reality „Eliott! Take a seat.“

  
Eliott blinked and averted his gaze quickly, frowning and looking back down at the ground.

  
He walked all the way to the left of the classroom and sat down in the seat furthest away from Lucas possible.

  
Lucas deflated and slumped down in his seat. So far his plan wasn’t working very well.

  
.

  
Detention was almost over and Lucas had been there enough times with Eliott together, to know that he always left immediately after. So Lucas was ready to jump up as soon as Eliott did. He had closed his pen and had his bag ready to hand. 

  
He watched the clock and as predicted, as soon as the bell rang, Eliott grabbed his things and got up, walking out of the classroom. 

  
Lucas grabbed his things as well and followed after him, catching up to him in the hallway.

  
„Eliott.“ he called but there was no reaction, he simply put his hood bag on and buried his hands in his jacket pockets.

  
„Eliott!“ Lucas called again, thinking about reaching out to him but thought better of it. Eliott was almost at the door now, already stretching out his arm to open it.

  
„I know you’re depressed!“ Lucas called out desperately and Eliott stopped in his tracks. Lucas stopped behind him as well. „I know.“ Lucas said quietly when Eliott still hadn’t turned around to him.

  
After a moment he dropped his hand from the door handle and finally turned around slowly to look at Lucas with a deep frown on his face. He walked up closer to Lucas until Lucas could smell the familiar scent of smoke mixed with cologne and leather. Eliott looked down at him angrily „You don’t know shit!“ he spat out, before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better times are ahead, I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

On Saturday night there was a party that the boys wanted him to go to, to get his mind off of things, but Lucas decided to stay home. Either Eliott wouldn’t be there and he would get too drunk and hook up with someone else, or worse, Eliott would be there and he might see him hook up with someone else.

  
Lucas was just lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to music and thinking about what Eliot had said to him the day before in school.

_  
You don’t know shit._

  
What did he mean by that? Of course he didn’t understand how it was to live with depression. He would never understand that, but he felt like Eliott meant something else by what he said.

  
But since he would neither talk to Lucas nor unblock him anywhere, there was no way for him to find out. He would have to wait for Eliott to come to him, or he would possibly never talk to him again.

  
Latest when this school year ended and Eliott graduated, he would probably never see him again.

  
Lucas screwed his eyes shut. That was still more than half a year away, he didn’t need to think of that yet. He just hoped that Eliott found a new tutor, who was able to help him with biology.

  
Actually, no! Why did he care? For all that he cared, Eliott might as well fail. Eliott didn’t care about him, so he shouldn’t care about Eliott either.

  
He thought of Eliott’s Instagram post again, that Basile had shown him. It was so dark and the person in the picture looked so lonely. And the caption ‚ _we’re all alone in the end anyways‘._

  
Was that what he thought? That Lucas would just leave him eventually? That he would leave him alone again in the end?

  
Lucas felt restless and turned on his side. He suddenly got a whiff of smoke and cologne and his heart sped up for a moment, before he realized he had lain down on the pillow Eliott had lain on.

  
He sighed and lay his head fully on the pillow, breathing in the familiar scent. He wished he’d just talk to him and give them a chance to work this out.

  
They’d been good together, they’d been happy. He was falling for Eliott and he could have sworn Eliott was falling for him too.

  
He pressed his nose into the pillow and breathed in his scent, closing his eyes and pretending Eliott was there with him for a moment.

  
His phone vibrated, bringing him out of his dream but he ignored it. He was content at the moment. Then it vibrated again and Lucas closed his eyes trying to ignore it. It vibrated a third time and Lucas groaned, finally turning around to get it from his nightstand.

  
The texts were all from Yann, _wasn’t he at the party right now?_ , he wondered. It was 10:30 at night.

  
He unlocked his phone to read the texts and promptly stopped breathing when he read them.

_  
Eliott is here_

_  
In case you want to try to talk to him again…_

_  
He came here with Idriss, nobody else_

  
He reread the texts over and over again.

  
Eliott was at the party right now. He could go there and see him if he wanted to.

  
But Eliott didn’t want to see him, he reminded himself. 

  
But maybe if he had a few drinks or a smoke he would let him talk? Just for a moment? There was a glimmer of hope and Lucas decided it was worth it. He got up and got dressed quickly, grabbing whatever clothes he could find and left the apartment.

  
.

  
Lucas got more and more nervous the closer he got to the party. He had texted Yann that he was on his way so he’d meet him outside.

  
What if Eliott would just leave again? What if he told him to his face that he didn’t care about him?

  
Lucas needed to know if that was the case. Then he’d be able to move on eventually and at least he’d know.

  
He took a deep breath before walking on to the front yard of the house. He spotted the boys quickly and all three of them were standing there waiting for him. Lucas felt a little emotional, they didn’t all need to be out here waiting for him. Especially Basile had better things to do, he was sure of it.

  
They waved at him when they spotted him and he waved back, walking up to them.

  
„Hey boys!“ he greeted them „You didn’t all need to come out here for me.“

  
„Of course we did!“ Arthur said obviously a little drunk „You’re our bro!“

  
„Yes! We’re here for you always! We want you to know that.“ Basile said just as drunk.

  
„So Eliott’s in there.“ Yann explained, sightly slurring his words „He came with Idriss, but I think Idriss has a girlfriend, at least he’s with her most of the night. And Eliott is just hanging out, I think he went to the kitchen earlier.“

  
„He doesn’t look good dude.“ Basile shook his head, eyes closed.

  
„Yeah he looks tired? Exhausted?“ Yann said and Arthur nodded affirmatively.

  
„Okay guys thank you.“ Lucas said and patted their shoulders, about to walk past them.

  
„Wait!“ Yann exclaimed „We have something for you“

  
All three of them pulled out little plastic shot glasses from behind their backs, filled with a green liquid „For courage.“ Arthur explained.

  
„You drink one and each of us drinks one with you.“ Yann added

  
Lucas nodded and took the first glass from Yann, a little liquid courage wouldn’t hurt „Okay let’s do this boys.“

  
They each drank a shot with Lucas and patted his back when he walked inside afterwards, heart racing in his chest and alcohol burning in his throat.

  
It was crowded inside, dark and stuffy. The music was loud, people were drunk and dancing closely or making out. Lucas scanned the room, but there was no sign of Eliott.

  
He walked further into the house, there were people playing beer pong in the hallway and others watching, but also no sign of Eliott here.

  
Lucas continued into the kitchen, people were mixing drinks and downing shots, there were two girls making out against the fridge, still no sign of Eliott.

  
Lucas sighed, he wasn’t out in the front either, the upstairs was closed off, maybe he had left already?

  
At that moment he saw someone walk in through the back door into the kitchen. It was Idriss and apparently his girlfriend. He spotted Lucas and stopped in front of him, looking at him without saying a word. Then he nodded his head towards the door they had just come in through and raised his eyebrows before walking away.

  
Lucas swallowed. He was pretty sure that Idriss had just told him, that Eliott was outside and to go find him.

  
He took a deep breath before walking to the door and opening it. There were a few people scattered outside, smoking and drinking but he didn’t spot Eliott right away. He remembered that he found him smoking in the shadows at the first party, so he walked down the porch stairs and into the backyard.

  
In the distance he made out a swing set, and he could see the shape of a person sitting on one of the two swings, smoke rising above their head.

  
He took another deep breath before quietly walking over there. The closer he got, the more he recognized the shape as Eliott sitting on the swing, back facing him.

  
His heart was racing as he got closer, he walked as quietly as possible.

  
When he stopped behind him, he finally made his presence known „Can I have a smoke?“ he asked into the quiet.

  
Eliott froze on the swing, cigarette in hand.

  
After a few moments of silence he replied without turning around „Lucas why can’t you just leave me alone?“ he sounded tired.

  
Lucas walked around the swing to sit down on the one next to him „Because I don’t want to. I care about you.“

  
Eliott turned his head to look at him for a long time before speaking again „I’m not good for you.“

  
And the boys were right, he looked tired, he didn’t look good at all. There were dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks looked a little more hollow than usual.

  
Lucas frowned „Since when can you tell me what is good for me and what isn’t?“

  
Eliott huffed out a humorless laugh and took another long drag of his cigarette „Because I know myself and nobody wants to be with me, when they know the truth. I just put people through bad shit and then they leave.“

  
Lucas was shaking, his breathing becoming shallow „Is that what your father told you?“

  
Eliott glanced over at him before looking back down at the ground „It’s the truth.“

  
„No it’s fucking not!“ Lucas exclaimed incredulously. „Just because people left in the past, doesn’t mean everybody in the future will as well! Just because you did shitty things in the past, doesn’t mean you will again! And just because someone didn’t want you in the past, doesn’t mean I don’t want you now.“ Lucas said the last part quieter.

  
Eliott peaked at him from behind his hood and licked his lips. He took another long drag from his cigarette and exhaled the smoke into the cold night air „I’m gonna tell you something about myself Lucas and I want you to know that it’s okay if you want to leave after, I do. I understand.“

  
He glanced at Lucas again who was giving his entire undivided attention to Eliott.

  
Eliott took a deep breath before he started talking „I’m bipolar Lucas. What you thought were depressions were just one side of me. The other side is the complete opposite, the manic side. And I do crazy things when I’m manic, things that push people away.“ he paused and looked back over to Lucas and when he saw that he was still listening he continued talking.

  
„Last year at my old school I had a girlfriend, but somehow in my manic state I suddenly thought that my best friend was in love with me. So I tried to kiss him, but he wasn’t into me at all like that. And my girlfriend found out about it obviously and her brother was one of my best friend’s friend and then it turned into a whole mess until I actually ended up having a full on fist fight with them.“ He paused, taking another shaky drag of his cigarette. 

  
„Not only did I lose my girlfriend, but also my best friend and all other friends in that group. They all turned against me, just because I was fucking manic and - I don’t know if they’ll ever forgive me. I switched schools because I’m a fucking coward and I just couldn’t face them anymore and hear the whispers at school about me. I thought everything would be different here, but it wasn’t.“ he looked up to the stars above them. 

  
„And Idriss, he’s actually the only person I’ve known from before. He was part of that group of friends I had and he was the only one who didn’t judge me immediately and who gave me the benefit of the doubt and who listened to me when no one else would.“ Eliott was quiet for a moment, before he looked down at the ground stubbing out his cigarette. 

  
„These past few days when I wasn’t at school? I went to a clinic because I wasn’t in a good place. I had stopped taking my meds, as I do sometimes when I’ve been feeling good for a while. My parents realized it and begged me to go to the clinic for a few days until I’m better and I’m so glad I listened. I’m taking my meds again and I’m doing much better, but I know it will happen again and - “ he glanced over at Lucas „I know I will screw this up.“ he added the last part quieter, looking back down at the ground.

  
Lucas simply breathed for a few moments, digesting all this new information. It was a lot to take in. Eliott was not just depressed as Lucas had thought in the beginning. That’s why he said Lucas had no idea, he got it now. He was bipolar. Lucas didn’t know much about that illness, he remembered Basile saying his mom was bipolar. He knew he would have a lot to learn, but he was willing to do it for Eliott. He didn’t want to loose him again. The way Lucas had felt without him the past week, missing him, worrying about him, he didn’t want to feel this way ever again. As opposed to how he felt when they were together, the happiness, the warmth, the connection. He wanted that again, he wanted Eliott the way he was, with his illness and everything that came with it.

  
He got up slowly, Eliott closed his eyes.

  
Lucas quietly walked over to Eliott’s swing until he stood in front of him, he put his hands down on his shoulders and Eliott blinked his eyes open again, tilting his head back until he was looking up at Lucas incredulously . His cheeks were wet, Lucas noticed.

  
„Why didn’t you tell me sooner?“ Lucas asked quietly.

  
Eliott’s expression changed to a frown, he was breathing heavily now „Don’t you see it?“ he asked but Lucas just looked down at him confused.

  
„Because I fucking love you okay?“ he yelled into the night, tears in his eyes „I love you and I didn’t want to loose you like I do every person I care about. All I do is push people away.“

  
Lucas exhaled a shaky breath of shock, his legs gave out and he dropped down on his knees in front of Eliott, moving his hands to his cheeks, wiping away the tears that were streaming down. Lucas’ own eyes were filling with tears now as well.

  
„I - I don’t know what to say Eliott“ he breathed out.

  
„I know.“ Eliott said through tears „I didn’t want to tell you, I hoped you’d just let me go eventually.“

  
A few tears started escaping Lucas’ eyes as well and he shook his head „I’m not letting you go. Ever. I’m here, you’re not alone anymore.“ he whispered and looked Eliott in the eyes. And that’s when it hit him. The worry he’d been feeling for Eliott, the hurt that caused all these sleepless nights, the wondering, not willing to let Eliott go, even after he ignored him. It all came from one place. Love.

  
„I love you too.“ Lucas said surprised, voicing his thoughts as he looked up at Eliott with big eyes.

  
„What?“ Eliott asked sniffing.

  
Lucas was beaming now „I fucking love you too!“ he exclaimed, capturing Eliott’s cheeks in his hands „Fuck! I love you!“ he moved up to press a kiss to a confused Eliott’s lips.

  
„But…I just…I told you about myself, nobody wants to be with me when they know the truth.“

  
Lucas frowned „That’s what you were told but it’s not true, not even a little bit. Yes I don’t know much about your illness but I’m willing to learn, if you’re willing to teach me and if you’re willing to not give up on us.“

  
Eliott shook his head and moved his hands up to Lucas’ cheeks as well, he was still crying „I don’t want to cause you pain, I don’t want to hurt you or scare you.“

  
Lucas shook his head as well „No, stop! There’s no use in talking about the things that might happen in the future, you don’t know what will actually happen.“

  
He looked at this fragile boy in front of him, who yearned to be loved. He had built up these walls around him, become this cold and distant person to scare people of, to tell everyone he’s not worth of being loved and to not even try. But behind all this, behind this hard shell, behind these high walls, there was just a boy, who wanted to feel loved.

  
„And I might hurt you as well or cause you pain or scare you in the future. You don’t know what will happen tomorrow so let’s just take it day by day okay?“

  
Eliott looked down at him in wonder „Okay.“ he said quietly.

  
Lucas gave him a small smile and stroke his thumb over Eliott’s cheek „So how about you come home with me tonight? My mom is working and honestly, I don’t even care anymore, she might as well meet you in the morning, if you want to, that is.“

  
„Meet your mum?“ Eliott asked raising his eyebrows and smirking, Lucas could see the spark in his eyes returning.

  
„Yes I would like my boyfriend to officially meet my mum.“ Lucas replied

  
„Lucas! Come on!“ Eliott groaned, tipping his head back.

  
Lucas frowned up at him confused „What?“

  
Eliott looked down at him again „The least I could do, is to ask you if you want to be my boyfriend, after putting you through all this shit.“

  
A smile spread over Lucas’ face „Okay, then ask me.“

  
Eliott got up from the swing and pulled Lucas up from where he was kneeling on the ground, holding his hands „Lucas Lallemant, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend? Please?“ he smiled at him softly.

  
Lucas pretended to think about his answer for a moment. Eliott punched him in the arm making him laugh and finally say „Yes! One thousand times yes, I would love to.“ he replied and they hugged each other tightly before pressing their lips to each other’s, finally reuniting in a kiss.

  
When they parted Eliott spoke again „I’m sorry. For everything.“ he cast his eyes down „For the way I treated you, for pushing you away.“

  
Lucas put a hand up to his cheek „Hey, look at me.“ And when Eliott looked up again he continued „I get it. I understand why you did it. And yeah, it sucked a lot at the time and hurt like hell.“ Eliott flinched „But I know you’ll make it up to me.“

  
Eliott looked at him with narrowed eyes „How?“

  
„Oh I’m sure you’ll think of something.“ Lucas smirked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I'm really nervous about this chapter, I hope you like it!
> 
> Also we're coming to the end of this fic. One or maybe two more chapters left...
> 
> I'm very grateful for all comments and kudos!! <3


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas and Eliott were lying in Lucas’ bed, naked bodies covered by a blanket and gazing at each other. They were lying on their sides, facing each other, hands caressing cheeks or stroking through hair, dropping kisses to the other’s lips from time to time.

  
Lucas couldn’t believe that he was currently looking at his brand new boyfriend, the guy he was swooning over since he had joined their school that year and who he thought he would never even talk to. He couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face.

  
Eliott narrowed his eyes „What are you smiling about?“

  
Lucas shrugged „Oh nothing.“ But his smile turned even bigger and Eliott couldn’t help but mirror him, blue eyes squinting adorably.

  
„Oh come on Lucas, tell me, or I’ll get it out of you.“ he moved his hands down to Lucas’ sides and was beginning to tickle him, but Lucas squirmed out of his hold.

  
„No! No, no please no, I’ll tell you okay, I’ll tell you!“ he said breathlessly.

  
Eliott looked satisfied and moved his hands back up, one wrapping around Lucas’ back, the other continuing to stroke his cheek. „So?“ he asked expectantly.

  
„I was just thinking how lucky I am that I landed the hottest guy in school.“ Lucas said, only blushing slightly

  
Eliott paused the stroking and his smile dissipated from his face. He looked into Lucas’ eyes and after a moment he continued the movement and spoke „You? I’m pretty sure _I_ landed the hottest guy.“ 

  
Lucas snorted „Yeah right, the whole school wants you. I’ve wanted you since I bumped into you in the canteen that one day.“

  
„Oh yeah?“ Eliott asked „I can top that.“ he said challengingly and when Lucas simply furrowed his brows in confusion he continued quietly „I’ve wanted you since the first day I joined your school.“

  
Lucas looked at him, gaping „You…what?“ he asked, raising himself up on one elbow.

  
Eliott’s eyes squinted again „I saw you the first day of school. I walked on the school yard and there you were, chatting with your friends. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, but you didn’t see me.“

  
Lucas shook his head, still looking down at Eliott incredulously.

  
„I’d watch you from the alley every day, hoping you’d notice me. Do you think that it was a coincidence, that I bumped into you in the canteen?“ he laughed.

  
And… _what?_ Lucas couldn’t believe what Eliott was saying. Here he thought that he was swooning over this boy the entire time, while he didn’t even know he existed, but in reality - in reality he had wanted him just as much the entire time? Even longer? Lucas was speechless „I’m…wow.“ he whispered.

  
Eliott laughed „I know, shocker right? Who would have thought the new kid with all the tattoos had feelings as well?“

  
Lucas lowered himself again „No, that’s not what I meant, but…I didn’t think you noticed me at all until we had to study together.“

  
„I actually couldn’t believe it when I saw you in detention the first time.“ Eliott whispered, moving closer to Lucas’ face, noses brushing. „I was so nervous when Mr. Ryan told me to sit next to you.“ Lucas could feel Eliott’s breath on his lips and shivered.

  
„I didn’t know you could be nervous.“ Lucas whispered back, staring down at Eliott’s lips.

  
Eliott chuckled „I’m always nervous when I’m around you.“ he whispered back, before connecting their lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

  
Lucas wrapped his arms around Eliott’s back, digging his fingers into the skin and pulling him impossibly closer. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

  
.

  
„Hey by the way, nice shirt you were wearing to the party.“ Eliott said with a smirk when they were sitting on Lucas’ bed later that night, eating some grilled cheese and watching a movie on Netflix.

  
Lucas frowned at Eliott before looking around the room to where their clothes were strewn around. He spotted the shirt hanging over the desk chair and when he realized, coughed around the piece of toast he was just swallowing „Oh, um I didn’t even notice, I’ve kind of been wearing it like…all the time?“ It was Eliott’s black T-shirt of course, that he had taken after their one night stand.

  
Eliott chuckled „It’s fine Lucas, I’ve been practically living in your hoodie at home too.“ he said looking directly in Lucas’ eyes.

  
Lucas gulped „You have?“

  
Eliott nodded and licked his lips „I missed you. A lot.“

  
Lucas mirrored the action and licked his lips as well „I missed you too.“

  
Eliott smiled and moved his head to press a gentle kiss to Lucas’ lips.

  
„I still want that hoodie back though.“ Lucas said after they had parted from the kiss with narrowed eyes.

  
Eliott laughed and took another bite of his toast „Then you have to come over and get it yourself, I’m not giving it up without a fight.“

  
„Oh I will get it back, believe me.“ Lucas said challengingly before taking another bite himself.

  
They continued eating in comfortable silence and watched the movie.

  
When they were finished with the food, they leaned back against the wall, Lucas resting against Eliott’s side, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder in return and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

  
„This is nice.“ Eliott said muffled into Lucas’ hair.

  
„Hmm, it is.“ Lucas replied.

  
His phone lit up with a new notification from Instagram. He unlocked it to look at it, when he suddenly remembered „Hey you know what else would be nice?“ he locked his phone again and turned to look at Eliott who raised his eyebrows in question „If you’d unblock me!“ Lucas said slightly agitated.

  
Eliott’s mouth fell open and his eyes opened wide „Oh…that. Yeah, um I… I’m sorry?“ he said with a pained expression.

  
Lucas simply raised an eyebrow in return.

  
„I just…you know I couldn’t have you contact me anymore.“ he looked down at the blanket where he was fiddling with it „I couldn’t see your updates on Instagram either, I was trying to forget you, to fall out of love with you. It hurt too much to see your pictures or stories. And if you texted me, I knew I would give in and just text you back again. I didn’t see another way, I really am sorry Lucas.“

  
Lucas deflated, all anger dissipating and moved a hand up to Eliott’s arm „It’s fine. But just, never do that again!“ he said looking at him pointedly „And fucking unblock me already.“

  
Eliott laughed and scrambled to get his phone from the desk „Unblocking you right now, and I promise I will never do it again.“

  
.

  
On Sunday afternoon Lucas was sitting in the park with his friends, on the same bench as he had the week before. Except this time he was in a totally different mindset. He had made love to his boyfriend all night, it was so much more intense and loving then all their other times before. They had really taken their time and Eliott had been so gentle and sweet.

  
His mother had been surprised to see Eliott in the kitchen that day, but greeted him with a smile when Lucas introduced him as his boyfriend and asked if he was staying for dinner.

  
So all in all, Lucas was pretty happy. Except he still had a few questions.

  
„So then he told me he’s bipolar.“ he said looking up at the boys, gauging their reactions.

  
Yann and Arthur simply nodded, whereas Basile smiled brightly at him „Awesome! Just like my mom!“

  
„Yeah I thought maybe you could help me a little? I mean Eliott explained it to me pretty well last night, but I thought maybe you could tell me how it is to live with it, how to act in certain situations, you know?“

  
Basile nodded enthusiastically „Of course, right now?“

  
„Maybe we could get some Pizza and talk tomorrow after school? And I could ask you a few questions as well? I really don’t want to mess this up.“

  
„Yeah of course.“ Basile agreed „It’s really not as bad as it sounds, my mom is an awesome mom.“

  
Lucas gave him a thankful smile, he was sure everything would be alright.

  
„I’m so glad we’re done hating him.“ Basile added with a relieved sigh „I couldn’t have done it much longer, that guy is just so cool.“

  
Arthur and Yann groaned and laughed, shoving Basile who simply looked at them confused.

  
Lucas watched them with a fond smile on his face. These three boys, who were always by his side, whom he could count on at any time and who accepted and loved him exactly the way he was. He was proud to call them his best friends and he couldn’t imagine his life without them in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last <3


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas was standing outside the school with his boys in the morning, talking about their impending English test, when someone suddenly hugged him from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek. The familiar scent of smoke, cologne and leather engulfed Lucas and he leant back into the touch.

  
„Hey Baby.“ Eliott whispered against Lucas’ ear and Lucas turned around, greeting his boyfriend properly by pressing a kiss to his lips.

  
The boys behind them whistled and Lucas rolled his eyes when he turned back around to look at them. Even though they had been dating for a few months now, the boys still reacted this way every time they saw them together.

  
Eliott greeted the other three before standing next to Lucas again, taking his hand in his own, intertwining their fingers and smiling at him.

  
„You ready for your English test?“ he asked him. He had to listen to Lucas complain about it the past few days.

  
„I don’t think I’ll ever be but I’m glad when it’s over.“ he said leaning his head on Eliott’s shoulder and groaning.

  
„You’ll do fine. You’re one of those people who always complain beforehand and then they’ll get an A.“ Yann said

  
Lucas looked up at him and frowned „I do not!“

  
„You totally do!“ Arthur replied laughing.

  
Eliott laughed next to Lucas „My boyfriend is a nerd - hot.“ he looked over at him and smirked, eyebrows wiggling.

  
„The nerd and the bad boy.“ Basile said „It’s like out of a romcom or something.“

  
Lucas rolled his eyes at them again and Eliott chuckled. The bell rang and they all began walking inside, Eliott and Lucas trailing behind the boys, still holding hands. 

  
They stopped in front of the English classroom and Eliott lowered his hood „I’ll see you for lunch?“

  
Lucas nodded and smiled at his boyfriend, tilting up his chin for a kiss „If I make it through this test.“ he said whining.

  
„You’ll do great baby, I believe in you.“ Eliott said, after pressing a gentle kiss to Lucas’ lips, and began walking away backwards. He winked at him and blew Lucas another kiss before he turned around to walk to his own classroom.

  
Lucas watched him walk away and smiled, he still couldn’t believe Eliott Demaury, the school’s hottest guy, was his boyfriend.

  
The news had travelled through the school quickly when they made it official. For one, because they didn’t hide it at school at all. Eliott came to him every morning and kissed him for everyone to see, they usually spent lunch together and they often waited for each other outside their classrooms. It had surprised Lucas in the beginning, that Eliott was so open about their relationship and didn’t try to hide it. But he seemed happy and so was Lucas.

  
Their teacher Mrs. Ryan had even come up to Lucas one day, after they had picked up their tutoring lessons again, and told him she was glad that they had worked out their issues and that Eliott seemed much happier.

  
„Lucas if you would like to pass this test, I would advise you to come inside now.“

  
Lucas jumped, torn out of his daydream and looked over at Mr. Davis standing at the door with raised eyebrows.

  
„Oh yes, I’m coming.“ he said and quickly walked inside the classroom.

  
.

  
„So what you’re saying is I’m the best tutor in the world?“

  
Eliott laughed „I mean…yes I guess you are.“

  
„And you want to thank me for helping you get an A in biology?“ Lucas raised his eyebrows smirking.

  
„I have something in mind.“ Eliott replied smiling and moved his head closer to Lucas’ from where they were lying on Eliott’s bed facing each other.

  
Lucas met Eliott in the middle and joined their lips before speaking again “Hold that thought, I have to pee real quick.“

  
He got up and walked over to the bedroom door, opening it and looking back at Eliott before walking out „Don’t move.“

  
Eliott simply shook his head and raised his hands over his head.

  
Lucas walked out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom, he wanted to get back to his boyfriend as quickly as possible, so he could thank him properly.

  
Just as he was rounding the corner, he bumped into someone who was walking his way.

  
„Oh Lucas, I’m sorry, hello.“ Eliott’s dad replied. Lucas had met Eliott’s parents before, but he was never alone with them, without Eliott.

  
„Hi.“ Lucas said back and gave him a small smile.

  
„I didn’t know you were here. How are you?“ he smiled at Lucas kindly.

  
„Good, thanks. Just, um studying.“

  
„I know studying is code for making out, am I right?“ Eliott’s dad chuckled and elbowed Lucas.

  
This was officially getting awkward „Haha yeah okay I just need to - “ he pointed at the bathroom door behind Eliott’s dad when he started speaking again.

  
„Lucas I just - I just wanted to say it’s great that you’re with him even though it’s not easy and I think it’s great you’re putting up with it anyways.“

  
Lucas suddenly forgot he had to pee and dropped his hand again. He frowned and looked up at Eliott’s dad „Putting up with it?“ he asked incredulously. He took a deep breath and thought of just walking to the bathroom and let it drop but he couldn’t. He was reminded of what he overheard that one day and he didn’t know how often his dad had told Eliott that before, to make him think nobody would ever love him, but he wanted to make sure it never happened again. 

  
„I’m not putting up with anything. Eliott is a great person, he is such a talented artist, he’s really smart and he’s so full of love, if you give him a chance to show it. I love him.“ he paused and raised his eyebrows „I love everything about him. And yeah it can be hard at times but I love him the way he is. With his illness, it’s a part of him and I wouldn’t want him any other way. So the next time you want to tell your son that nobody would ever love him, or that his illness defines him, remember that I do. Now excuse me.“ he said and walked past Eliott’s stunned dad who was standing frozen to the spot, to the bathroom. 

  
He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it taking a few deep breaths. He couldn’t believe he had just said that to Eliott’s dad but it had been on his mind for so long and he couldn’t keep it to himself any longer.

  
He peed and washed his hands before slowly opening the door and checking to make sure Eliott’s dad wasn’t standing there anymore.

  
When he saw that he wasn’t, he walked back to Eliott’s room, to see him sitting on his bed.

  
„Hey! I thought I told you not to move!“ Lucas said smiling and sat down next to him. When he saw the serious look on Eliott’s face, the smile dropped from his own „Babe? What’s going on.“

  
Eliott blinked a few times before he looked over at Lucas „My dad just apologized to me?“ he said confused „For the way he used to talk to me, for saying nobody would want to be with me.“ he exhaled „And then he said I should hold on to you, you’re a really great boyfriend.“

  
Lucas swallowed but tried not to let anything show on his face. He smiled at Eliott „That’s really great!“

  
„It is.“ he narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend „Did you bribe him to say that about you?“

  
Lucas laughed „I just ran into him in the hallway. He probably thought ‚Wow what a handsome guy, I must tell my son he’s so lucky.‘“

  
Eliott was now laughing too „Who wouldn’t think that when they saw you.“ he moved up his hand to Lucas’ chin and pulled his head closer to press his own lips to his boyfriend’s. „I love you.“ he whispered against Lucas’ lips.

  
Lucas shivered „It still gave him goosebumps anytime Eliott said that to him „I love you too.“ he whispered back.

  
.

  
Lucas was sitting on his bed on Saturday evening. His mother was working the night shift again, so he had invited the boys over to his place. Yann was sitting next to him, sipping his beer and snacking on some potato chips, while Arthur and Basile were sitting on the floor in front of the bed, playing Fifa against each other.

  
„Nooo! That was a foul! I can’t believe you.“ Basile exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the TV.

  
Arthur simply laughed „Oh come on, I barely touched your player.“

  
„I don’t want to play against you anymore.“ Basile tossed the controller on the bed and crossed his arms „One of you can put up with him.“

  
„Don’t be a baby.“ Arthur said and turned to grab his can of beer and take a few sips.

  
„I’ll play!“ Yann exclaimed and moved forward on the bed to grab the controller.

  
Basile climbed on top of the bed as well, taking his beer with him „Hey when is Eliott coming?“ he asked Lucas.

  
Lucas checked his phone „He should be here any minute.“

  
„Don’t annoy him with you stupid questions again please!“ Arthur exclaimed.

  
„What? I don’t do that!“ Basile replied

  
All three boys simply snorted in response.

  
„Yeah, okay.“ Arthur said and started the game.

  
The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Lucas jumped up excitedly, walking to the front door and opening it, to reveal his beautiful boyfriend standing there.

  
„Hey cutie.“ Eliott said after Lucas had opened the door and smirked at him. He lowered his hood as he entered the apartment and wrapped a hand around Lucas’ neck, to pull him in for a soft kiss.

  
When they parted, Lucas smiled up at him and pressed another soft kiss to the tip of Eliott’s nose, causing his eyes to squint in a smile. „Missed you.“ he whispered

  
Eliott chuckled „We just saw each other this morning when you left.“

  
„So I can’t miss my boyfriend when I don’t see him for a few hours?“ Lucas asked, still smiling up at Eliott.

  
Eliott stroke a thumb down Lucas’ cheek „Guess I missed you too.“

  
Lucas’ smile grew bigger and he pressed another, shorter kiss to Eliott’s lips „Come on the boys are waiting, especially Basile.“ he took Eliott’s hand and pulled him in the direction of his bedroom.

  
Eliott laughed and let himself be pulled along by Lucas. 

  
When they entered the room, the boys paused the game and cheered when they saw Eliott walk in behind Lucas.

  
„El, hey what’s up?“ Yann said and stretched out a hand to greet Eliott. Arthur did the same and when it was Basile’s turn to greet Eliott, he got up from the bed and enveloped him in a hug.

  
„Hiiii. You look good, is that a new sweater?“ he asked after he stepped back from the hug.

  
„That’s literally the same black sweater he always wears Basile.“ Yann said with an eye roll.

  
Basile frowned and looked back at Eliott expectantly.

  
„Actually“ he started „It is new, thank you for noticing Basile.“ he smiled at him and Basile beamed back at him, before turning to Yann and raising his eyebrows.

  
„Where did you get it? It looks so nice, I’ve been looking for one exactly like that - “ 

  
Basile stopped talking, when the three boys all groaned at his question. Arthur got up and pushed him towards the bed „Please don’t start with the clothing questions again, we just want to enjoy the evening, and I’m sure Eliott has had enough of your questions.“

  
Basile looked at Eliott in question but he didn’t respond, instead he just chuckled and walked over to the chair by the desk, hanging his leather jacket over the backrest, before sitting down on it. Lucas followed him and sat down on his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his lips. Eliott wrapped his own arms around Lucas’ middle and held on to him.

  
„So does anyone want to go to the party later?“ Yann asked suddenly and looked at the boys expectantly.

  
„I would go.“ Basile shrugged from where he was sitting on the bed „I mean if I’m not too annoying or whatever.“

  
„Oh come on, you’re not annoying.“ Arthur punched him lightly on the arm „I would go too.“ he responded.

  
„What about you two?“ Yann asked, looking over at where Lucas and Eliott where sitting, wrapped up in each other.

  
Lucas turned his head to look at Eliott and raised his eyebrows in question, silently asking him if he wanted to go. He didn’t want to make him, he’d be content staying home with his boyfriend and spending the night watching movies. Eliott looked back at him and smiled, before nodding „Yeah, we’re coming too.“ he said looking at Yann, before his eyes flitted back to his boyfriend. Lucas smiled and pressed another kiss to Eliott’s lip. 

  
„Awesome!“ Yann exclaimed „This will be a fun night.“

  
.

  
The house was crowded with people as the last time Lucas had been here. He remembered this place, it was the first time he had spoken to Eliott. Or Eliott had spoken to him rather. He had just dumbly taken a joint from him.

  
Now it was different though, this time he was grinding against his boyfriend in the living room, which had been turned into a dance floor. The music was blasting through the speakers, the air was stuffy and Lucas was a little tipsy. 

  
Eliott wasn’t drinking, because of his meds, but he had insisted that Lucas had drinks, when he had said that he wouldn’t drink either. He had made a drink for him and pressed the cup into his hand, looking at Lucas with raised eyebrows, practically forcing him to drink. So Lucas had complied and he had had a few drinks with his friends. He didn’t want to get too drunk though, so he hadn’t had any shots.

  
After they’d been grinding against each other for a while and making out, Eliott excused himself to go to the bathroom. Lucas only reluctantly let him go, but he quickly found Yann in the crowd and continued dancing with him instead.

  
One song was over, then the next one and finally the third one. When Eliott still hadn’t returnedafter the fourth song, Lucas pulled out his cell phone.

_  
Where are you?_

  
he texted him and scanned the room again.

_  
Come and find me_ 😉

  
Came the reply shortly after. Lucas smirked down at his phone and told Yann that he was going to find Eliott, before walking away.

  
He knew where he was going, his legs were carrying him in the direction where he knew Eliott was waiting for him. He walked to the kitchen and out the backdoor, down the few steps of the porch and turned to his left, to reveal his boyfriend sitting there on the bench in the shadow, hood pulled up over his head, exactly where he had seen him at the first party.

  
Eliott exhaled some smoke from his cigarette „That was quick.“ he smiled up at Lucas.

  
Lucas smiled back down at him, before joining him on the small bench „I knew you’d be here.“ he shrugged.

  
Eliott leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his lips, before leaning back and taking another drag of his cigarette „Sorry, just needed some fresh air and quiet, I’ll come back in right after this.“ he said and held up his cigarette.

  
Lucas shook his head „No, it’s fine, we can go home. I’m getting pretty tired myself.“ That wasn’t completely true, but Lucas knew that Eliott would never admit that it was getting too much for him, that he wanted to go home. He would rather be miserable the entire night and stay at the party with Lucas, than to admit he wanted to go home.

  
Eliott exhaled the last of the smoke and dropped the cigarette stub to the ground, stepping on it with his boot. Then he turned to Lucas and slowly shook his head, bringing up a hand to cup his boyfriend’s cheek „I don’t know what I did to deserve you.“ he said quietly, stroking with his thumb over his cheek.

  
Lucas nuzzled into his hand and smiled contently „I don’t know what I did to deserve _you_.“ he replied.

  
Eliott smiled, before his expression turned to something more serious „I’m serious Lucas. I have never felt like this for anyone, the way I do for you.“ he said, looking directly into Lucas’ eyes.

  
Lucas gulped, he could feel his heart picking up speed. He had thought the exact same thing for a while now, but didn’t know if Eliott felt the same „Me too.“ Lucas whispered back „I have never felt like this before. I love you so much.“ he said and brought up his own hand to cup Eliott’s cheek.

  
Eliott’s eyes squinted in a smile as he pressed a kiss to Lucas’ palm „I love you too Baby.“ he said „So much. Switching schools last year was the best thing I could have done.“ 

  
Lucas bit his bottom lip and nodded, looking deeply into Eliott’s blue eyes „I would have found you anywhere.“ he said quietly.

  
„Oh yeah?“ Eliott smirked

  
Lucas shrugged „Yeah, sooner or later we would have met, I’m sure. Our paths were destined to cross.“

  
„Were they now?“ Eliott got up and held out his hand for Lucas to take. Lucas got up as well and they intertwined their fingers.

  
„Yes don’t you think so?“ he looked over at his boyfriend, as they began walking away from the house and towards the street.

  
„I know that I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it and I’d like to think that our paths were going to cross sooner or later.“ he wrapped his right arm around Lucas’ shoulders and pulled him closer as they continued walking to Lucas’ home.

  
Lucas wrapped his left arm around Eliott’s middle „Me too.“ he said

  
„But I’m glad you found me when you did.“ Eliott smiled down at Lucas, who returned his smile and joined their lips in a soft kiss.

  
„Come on, let’s go home.“

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Thank you to anyone who has left kudos and comments along the way. Especially those of you, who left comments on every single chapter. It made me so happy to see that and you really kept me motivated <3
> 
> I'm sad to let them go in this universe, but I am writing another Elu fic at the moment, the first chapter will be up soon, hope to see you all there again :) In the meantime you can check out my other Elu and Evak fics on here if you like :)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://germericangirl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Art for this story made by the wonderful Alex can be found [here](https://alwayskissmeatnight.tumblr.com/post/636593418409279488/mr-davis-bent-down-to-pick-up-the-phone-now-what)


End file.
